Le feu de la passion
by luis bg uchiha
Summary: ¿Que estarias dispuesta a hacer por salvar a tu padre?, ¿y si el precio por protegerlo es pasar tres meses en la cama de un hombre?, ¿que harias si ese hombre es Sasuke Uchiha?.  Esta historia es sobre venganza, pasión y ¿romance?, disfrutenla
1. Introducción

**Le feu de la passion**

Esta obra no es de mi creación ni me pertence de forma alguna, es una historia original de Lynne Graham, hace mas de tres años tuve la oportunidad fortuita de leerla y me encanto por completo pues vi reflejada como pocas veces la personalidad de Sasuke y Hinata, por tanto he transcrito el texto original, adaptando siemplemente algunos cambios al argumento original al SasuHina como un pequeño homenaje a esta gran pareja y a esta autora.

Como ya dije esta historia le pertenece totalmente a Lynne Graham y los personajes son de Naruto, manga original de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción<strong>

_Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuga_

"_Algún día Hinata vendrás a mí de rodillas, rogándome que te acepte... y te destrozaré por completo_".

cinco años atrás, Sasuke Uchiha amenazó a Hinata Hyuga con aquellas palabras sin importale ni el lazon sanguinio que los unia ni el amor que sintió por ella. Hinata luchó contra él hasta el fin, pero ahora se enfrentaba a una terrible decisión: tres meses en la cama de Sasuke o su padre iría a la cárcel. Era posible que Hinata se hubiera visto obligada a arrodillarse, pero nunca cedería... porque también recordaba las ultimas palabras de Sasuke: "Nunca te perdonaré".


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Capítulo 1**

Pelo negro como el ébano contra una almohada de lino, piel clara contra una sábana intensamente blanca, ojos negros, ónix, como la noche mirando con descarado gesto de arrogancia y triunfo a los suyos... Hinata se estremeció con violencia, rechazando la imagen que había surgido en su mente.

El insistente sonido del teléfono la sacó con brusquedad del torbellino de sus pensamientos. Contestó a la llamada de mala gana, tras cerrar a sus espaldas las puertas del cuarto de estar para no molestar a su padre.

- ¿Hinata...?

Ella se quedó petrificada, y su bello rostro, enmarcado por una sedosa melena oscura como la noche de luna nueva palideció intensamente.

Aquella voz... aquella inolvidable voz, profunda, potente y densa como la niebla. Decía su nombre como nadie lo había dicho nunca. Hacía cinco años que no la oía, pero la reconoció al instante, sin poder sustraerse al temor que le produjo. Notó que la garganta se le cerraba en el acto.

- Esperó no haberte sobresaltado – susurró Sasuke Uchiha, mintiendo entre dientes con cierto cinismo.

Hinata apretó los suyos. Deseó introducir la mano por el cable del teléfono y abofetearlo. Y el sentir aquello de nuevo, aquel arrebato de violento odio que sólo él lograba despertar en ella, le produjo un intenso pavor. Notó que la boca se le secaba.

- ¿Qué quieres Uchiha?

- Estoy de un humor muy generoso Hinata - dijo él con lentitud -. Me siento predispuesto a ofrecerte un encuentro...

Los dedos de Hinata se cerraron con fuerza en torno al auricular.

- ¿Un encuentro? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Es posible que aún no hayas visto a tu padre? – murmuró él.

- Lo he visto - susurró sin molestarse en añadir que Hiashi Hyuga seguía en la habitación contigua.

- La malversación de fondos es un delito grave y lo sabes.

- Tenía deudas de juego – protestó en voz baja -. Se asustó... ¡no pretendía robarle el dinero a la empresa! Sólo lo estaba tomando prestado...

- Hablando eufemístamente, claro tan solo pidió un préstamo sin que nadie se enterara - dijo Sasuke en tono burlón.

- La empresa Hyuga era suya - le recordó la chica con impotente amargura.

Pero ya no lo es - replicó Sasuke con suavidad pasmante-. Ahora es parte del conglomerado Uchiha.

Hinata sintió una intensa punzada de culpabilidad. Si no hubiera sido por ella, su padre Hiashi Hyuga nunca hubiera sido presa de la furia de sus socios, los Uchiha, la empresa seguiría perteneciendo a su familia y ella seria libre. Si no hubiera sido por ella, su padre no se habría visto enfrentado a una acusación por malversación de fondos.

- Mi padre tenía intención de devolver el dinero - dijo, sintiendo que el estómago se le encogía -. ¡Si no hubiera sido por la auditoría, nunca lo habrías averiguado! - añadió, desesperada.

- ¿Por qué crees que se hacen auditorias inesperadas en las empresas? – preguntó Sasuke -. Los socios como tu padre se vuelven codiciosos y a veces son atrapados cometiendo delitos como el fraude o el desvio de fondos.

Ella tembló, oyendo el ensordecedor latido de su corazón en sus oídos.

- ¡Mi padre no es codicioso! pero estaba desesperado...

- Estoy deseando verte esta noche Hyuga. Me alojo en un hotel, frente a la Place Véndome. Estoy seguro de que no necesito decirte cuál es el hotel o cual será mi suite. A las ocho - especificó Sasuke -. Esperaré un minuto pasada la hora. Si no apareces, no habrá una segunda oportunidad, Hyuga.

- ¡Será mejor que no pierdas el tiempo! - exclamó Hinata, enfurecida por el sadismo del hombre-. ¡Prefiero verte en el infierno antes que volver a poner un pie en ese hotel!

- Debió ser todo un espectáculo verte salir de allí con una sola zapatilla esa tarde - murmuró Sasuke provocativamente -. La doncella encontró el otro bajo la cama. El zapato de Cenicienta o mejor de mademioselle Hinata ¿o no?...

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - murmuróla chica entre dientes, sintiendo como la ira que trataba de contener rugia por salir de su pecho.

- Y, por lo que recuerdo, estuviste a punto de perder algo mucho mas intimo que un zapato aquella tarde ¿o no Hyuga? - dijo Sasuke reflexivamente.

Ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo, Hinata colgó el teléfono antes de que Sasuke pudiera recordarle más detalles sobre la inexcusable debilidad que mostró aquel día. Lo último que quería en aquellos momentos era pensar en lo que sucedió en el Ritz cinco años atrás.

«¡No!», quiso gritar, «¡No!». Pero no lo hizo, por supuesto. Hinata no gritaba. Hinata odiaba perder el control. Había crecido sollozando silenciosamente tras puertas cerradas, tapándose los oídos para no oír los gritos de su padre a su madre y de ella a él. Y juró que ella sería diferente y que controlaría su temperamento por todos los medios. Sería fuerte sin pasión. Y si permanecía alejada de la pasión para que nada lograra dañarla.

Lo peor de todo era tener que mirar atrás, ver cómo había roto sus propias reglas y cómo había sufrido a causa de ello. Tratando de huir de aquellos atemorizantes ecos del pasado, Hinata volvió junto a su padre.

Con el rostro grisáceo, por la tensión, Hiashi alzó la mirada y siguió hablando nada más verla, tan centrado en sus propios problemas que ni siquiera quiso saber quién había llamado.

- Tuve que entregar todas mis llaves... No me permitieron volver a entrar en mi despacho - dijo con evidente dolor y rabia -. Luego fui escoltado al exterior del edificio por dos vigilantes de seguridad... ¡yo un Hyuga, un socio de los Uchiha, el cuñado de Fugaku, esos malditos!

Esas debieron ser las instrucciones de Sasuke. ¿Acaso no merecía su padre un poco más de consideración?, se preguntó ella. ¿No podía haberle permitido mantener al menos un poco de dignidad a él, un socio, un Hyuga, su propio tío?

- Padre... – a punto de llorar, Hinata se acercó a su padre para consolarlo, pero él se apartó.

- No tengas piedad de mi Hinata, yo habría tratado de la misma manera a un ladrón - dijo secamente.

- ¡Pero tú no eres un ladrón!

-Pero fui débil y me permití ser el blanco de mis pasiones-

Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse responsable. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que su padre tenía problemas. Una semana después de que los Uchiha absorbieran la empresa Hyuga, la madre de ella Anabi Uchiha abandonó a su marido y solicitó el divorcio. La fuerte cantidad de la venta fue una tentación irresistible para ella. A pesar de que su matrimonio nunca fue bien, Hiashi se quedó desolado, se sintió humillado ante el mundo, no solo se sumaban fracasos empresariales a sus problemas, no solo se vio obligado a ceder el control de su empresa a su cuñado, sino que su mujer lo dejaba. Siempre le dio todo el dinero y perdono más de una indiscreción pues la amaba, amaba su belleza, su educación y su seguridad, sin embargo sus propias aventuras y sus problemas con el alcohol y el juego habían sido demasiados para ella. La única persona que se sintió aliviada con la marcha de Anabi fue su hija pues con ella se iban los problemas de un hogar roto… o al menos eso había pensado.

Pero Hinata debió haberse dado cuenta del vacío que se abrió en la vida de su padre. Vio cómo se convertía en un adicto al trabajo, porque eso fue todo lo que le quedó, sin honor y humillado ante la sociedad que se entero de boca de Anabi de sus debilidades, sus empresas florecieron obteniendo todos los beneficios que tan feliz habrían hecho a su madre, sin embargo Hinata no pensó en la amargura que debía sentir su padre al saber que la empresa ya no era suya y que todos aquellos beneficios llegaban demasiado tarde para salvar su honor y su matrimonio pues a pesar de todo amaba desesperadamente a Anabi.

Y no era solo eso, el alcohol lo hacia violento y apostar se convirtio en su debilidad...

- Era un lugar al que ir, algo que hacer – alguna vez le dijo su padre mientras su hija lo miraba, estupefacta. -Entonces empecé a perder y pensé que no podía seguir perdiendo siempre asi que apostaba mas y mas con la experanza de ganar...

El silencio se prolongó unos momentos y entonces Hiashi se levantó pesadamente del asiento y se encaminó con paso cansino hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Hinata, con sus ojos malva violetas casi rojos por la angustia.

- A casa... Necesito estar a solas, déjame solo Hinata.

Desesperada, sintiendo sola y abandonada, Hinata corrió tras él por el pasillo

- ¡Podemos enfrentarnos mejor a esto juntos padre! Quédate, por favor - rogó.

- Es demasiado tarde Hinata, antes quizás, hoy ya no es posible – dijo Hiashi sintiéndose vacio.

¿Enfrentarse a la vergüenza, a la publicidad, al juicio? ¿A la pérdida de sus propiedades, de su autoestima, de su orgullo? Hinata sabía que si la demanda sucedía los Uchiha saldrían mal parados atacando públicamente a sus socios más cercanos, pero igualmente entendía que su padre no sería capaz de soportar todo aquello. Iba a ser muy duro, sobre todo para un hombre con sus problemas, ¿Pero qué alternativa había? Algún día el mismo hombre que odiaba se lo había dicho "la única manera de sobrevivir era enfrentándose a los problemas" y esa era la verdad

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logró mantener la mente centrada en los problemas de su padre y su familia. El pasado volvía a perseguirla, el pasado que había enterrado hacía cinco años...

El día que se reencontró con Sasuke Uchiha, estaba en la misma ciudad que esa noche, Paris, la ciudad del amor y el romance, Hinata se encontraba realizando algunas compras para su ajuar en compañía de una amiga cercana, Ino Yamanaka, una joven rubia y escultural, hija de una familia de empresarios dedicados a la venta de articulos de lujo. Faltaban menos de dos meses para su boda con Naruto su novio desde hacia mucho tiempo, sin embargo por una circunstancia del destino no llevaba el anillo de compromiso. Una de las piedras se había soltado y lo había llevado al joyero para que lo reparara.

Estaba hablando con Ino en un cruce de calles, esperando a que la luz del semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar cuando alguien la empujó involuntariamente, haciéndola caer al asfalto, prácticamente bajo las ruedas de un deportivo…

Hinata no recordaba la caída, pues perdió el conocimiento. Lo que sí recordaba era su confusa recuperación de la conciencia antes de que llegara la ambulancia y la visión de unos extraordinarios ojos oscuros ante los suyos. Desde pequeña podía reconocer esos ojos entre miles, sin embargo aunque débil y desorientada por la caída pudo ver en ellos un vacio que no recordaba. Naturalmente, se quedó mirándolos, asombrada, nunca se había imaginado ver de nuevo a aquel hombre, si es que era él por supuesto.

- No la muevan... no hables... - Sasuke no paraba de dar instrucciones en todas direcciones.

- Estoy bien...

- No hables.

- Quiero levantarme... – Hinata trató de moverse.

Una mano fuerte y firme se lo impidió.

- Quiero levantarme... - insistió ella, mirando con creciente vergüenza el grupo de curiosos que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

- No vas a levantarte. Podrías haberte dañado la columna vertebral.

- Mi columna está perfectamente - dijo Hinata, empezando a enfadarse -. Yo estoy perfectamente...

- Hinata, eso lo decidirá el médico - él siguió mirándola con increíble intensidad. Entonces alargó una mano y le acarició con un dedo la mandíbula -. Nunca me perdonaré haber hecho daño a algo tan increíblemente hermoso...

Hinata, asombrada ante las palabras y la voz del chico solo pudo decir -Sasuke-

Ino resultó totalmente inútil en aquella circunstancia. Se puso histérica y alguien tuvo que calmarla. Por tanto sin estar segura como, Hinata se encontró de pronto en una ambulancia privada, acompañada por Sasuke en lugar de por su amiga.

- Ella nos seguirá en mi coche - aseguró, interponiéndose en el camino de los enfermeros a la vez que les decía lo que debían hacer.

Hinata no se encontraba con fuerzas poder preguntarle algo a Sasuke, había tantas dudas en su mente cansada, la cabeza le dolía mucho y sentía náuseas. Cerró lo ojos para escapar de él, pues una larga, muy larga catarata de recuerdos venian a su mente con solo mirarle a él junto a ella, a Sasuke protegiendola como lo habia hecho hacia años, Hinata fue conducida a una clínica, en la que fue sometida a un minucioso examen antes de que la llevaran a una elegante habitación individual dentro del mismo hospital.

- Quiero irme a casa - protestó, dirigiéndose a la enfermera -. Esto no es necesario en verdad señorita, estoy bien.

Sasuke entró en aquel momento, desprendiendo ondas de vibrante energía física que parecieron cargar de electricidad la atmósfera de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde está Ino, Sasuke? – Susurró Hinata, asombrado al comprobar que él seguía allí y más asombrada aún de la naturalidad con la que habia dicho su nombre despues de años de no verlo.

- He hecho que la lleven a casa. Estaba demasiado alterada como para servir de ayuda. Tengo entendido que tus padres están de viaje y no volverán hasta mañana. ¿Quieres que me ponga en contacto con ellos? Imagino que Hiashi Hyuga y mi tía serian capaces de matarme si supieran que algo le ha sucedido a la flor de los Hyuga- dijo Sasuke con un tono apenado muy poco común en él.

- ¿Qué haces en París Sasuke, no estabas estudiando fuera? - Fue la unica respuesta que profirio Hinata entre dientes pues a pesar de que una parte de ella sentia una inmensa alegría al verlo, no podía olvidar el resentimiento que le causo al irse hacia años.

- Al terminar el lycee militar deseaba entrar a la academia, pero en vez de eso mi padre quiso que viniera a la Nórmale Superieure - murmuró él con una sonrisa que ella recordaba mejor que nadie-. ¿Cómo te sientes Hinata?

- Sólo quiero irme a casa... ¿Nunca vas a escuchar lo que te dice la gente verdad?

- No si no quiero oírlo, lo sabes mejor que nadie- contestó Sasuke en un rapido susurro.

- No era necesario todo esto - Hinata señaló a su alrededor, avergonzada -. Me he caído. - Tu coche no me ha tocado. No tenías por qué...

- He querido hacerlo - la interrumpió él deslizando una descarada mirada por la esbelta figura de Hinata, que resaltaba bajo las sábanas -. No puedo apartar la mirada de ti - añadió, elevando la vista hacia su ruborizado rostro - Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de ello. Pero también supongo que estarás muy acostumbrada a que los hombres te presten toda su atención, hace años que debe ser lo mismo ¿o me equivoco? Desde niña has sido el tesoro más bello de todos los que he visto.

- No desde que me he comprometido - murmuró Hinata con rigidez, enfadada por la forma de mirarla de Sasuke. Parecía que estuviera contemplando un escaparate o cualquier tipo de atracción sexual y no a una mujer con sentimientos, esa no era la mirada que esperaba de su primo, de su antiguo mejor amigo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al oírla con molestia, quizás nadie lo notaria pero sus reacciones eran muy familiares para ella.

- ¿Por qué mi prima le pertenece a otro hombre?

- ¡No pertenezco a ningún hombre Sasuke! - espetó Hinata enfadada.

- A mí sí me pertenecerás como siempre lo has hecho - murmuró él con convicción y seguridad irritantes, aún mas para ella que conocia mejor que nadie su natural soberbia. La chica pensó seriamente que estaba loco. Nadie le había hablado nunca así. Por momentos recordó los juegos compartidos cuando eran niños, las promesas y los juramentos, sin embargo él se había ido, ella se había sentido sola por mucho tiempo, no esperaba verlo pero en el fondo estaba feliz de estar con él, con su amigo, su mejor amigo, sin embargo la primitiva actitud de cazador de Sasuke la perturbaba pues le recordaba al hermano de su madre, Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre que al que si bien jamas habia conocido en persona, podia en cambio imaginar, pues conocia de sobra su lejendario apetito sexual.

- Voy a casarme dentro de seis semanas por si no lo sabes aún- le informó escuetamente, observando de forma involuntaria sus varoniles rasgos y apartando con rapidez la mirada al darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

- El estar comprometida no es estar casada y el estar casada no es estar atada, es algo logico y lo sabes Hinata, engañarias tu inteligencia si no lo supieras- dijo Sasuke divertido, y a continuación rió indulgentemente, como si se dirigiera a una niña que hubiera dicho algo inocentemente divertido...

Hinata volvió al presente y notó que estaba temblando. Su primer pensamiento fue para su padre. Dijera lo que dijera, no debía quedarse solo. Tomó su abrigo, salió del chalet de su familia y subió a su coche…

- Pero su padre está trabajando señorita Hyuga. ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo en casa a esta hora del día? - Preguntó la asistenta de su padre, frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata tragó con esfuerzo, tratando de mantener una expresión despreocupada.

- Pensaba que hoy terminaba antes.

- A mí no me ha dicho nada, desde luego.

- Entonces lo veré más tarde - dijo ella, y volvió a su coche.

¿Dónde estaría su padre? - se preguntó, angustiada. ¡No debería haber permitido que se fuera en el estado en que se encontraba!. Pero su padre había insistido en que necesitaba estar a solas. Ella no era su guardián. ¿No debía respetar sus deseos? Pero aquellos pensamientos no bastaron para calmar su inquietud.

Reacia, volvió a su apartamento. Sasuke... no podía apartar a Sasuke de su mente. ¿Acudiría al hotel para arrastrarse ante él y rogarle, como una vez hizo él con ella hacia tanto tiempo? El estómago le dio un vuelco al pensarlo. ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo? Conocía a Sasuke Uchiha desde la infancia. No habría forma de que perdonara a su padre. Él quería venganza. No podía tocar a Hinata, pero sabía lo unida que se sentía ésta a su padre. Ni la mente mas oscuramente maquiavélica podría haber maquinado una venganza mas dulce, ella lo supo desde hacia años, Sasuke se había convertido en el reflejo del cruel Fugaku.

- Algún día vendrás a rogarme de rodillas que te acepte... y te destrozaré.

Hinata nunca había olvidado sus palabras, su labio superior se humedeció de transpiración al oír aquello.

Sasuke Uchiha destruyó en aquellas semanas su vida. Destruyó todo lo que era querido por ella. Su amor por Naruto, su felicidad, su tranquilidad... y, finalmente, su autoestima. Luchó contra él hasta el límite de su resistencia, lucho contra sus sentimientos y sus deseos y así llegó a conocer su propia fragilidad.

Sasuke era un total depredador. Implacable e intolerante con todo el que se mostrara más débil que él. Hinata nunca olvidaría la forma en que la miró el día de su boda, sin molestarse en ocultar en lo más mínimo su odio. Él, el heredero Uchiha, increíblemente rico y atractivo, joven, fuerte ... había sido rechazado por ella. Hasta él último momento, Sasuke esperó que ella cambiara de opinión y se entregaran al deseo que sentían desde siempre

- Nunca te perdonaré.

Esas fueron sus palabras de despedida. A esas alturas, Hinata estaba temblando y Naruto prácticamente tuvo que sostenerla para que se mantuviera en pie. En las fotos de la boda parecía un fantasma. Su recién desposado marido le aseguró que la había perdonado, pero, mientras se prolongaba la farsa de su matrimonio, ella nunca llegó a perdonarse a sí misma.

Se llevó una mano a las palpitantes sienes, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la concentración. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera notado antes que su padre tenía problemas? Lo cierto era que se había visto demasiado ocupada con los suyos.

Naruto estuvo enfermo por meses antes de morir.

Su negocio se fue a pique con la recesión, dejando tan sólo deudas.

Hiashi insistió para que volviera con él a casa, pero Hinata se negó. No quiso volver a ser la niña débil que fue antes de casarse. En aquella época, ni siquiera tenía un trabajo. Durante su niñez y adolescencia sólo pensaba en casarse con Sasuke y en tener hijos pues si bien eran primos estaba segura que nadie se opondria pues finalmente sus abuelos habian sido primos. Hinata regreso de nuevo al presente, apartando aquellos recuerdos impotente amargura.

Sasuke la había invitado al Ritz para regodearse con la caída final de su padre. Era tan sádico que quería verla sufrir en persona. ¿Por qué darle esa satisfacción si sabía que no serviría para liberar a su padre del castigo? ¡No estaba dispuesta a asistir a su cita en aquel lugar!

Hinata salió del coche. Hacía frío y llovía, como aquel otro día de funesto recuerdo. Irguió ligeramente los hombros y alzó la cabeza mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento. Lo hacía por su padre. Era su deber. ¿Qué más daba que se sintiera físicamente enferma ante la perspectiva de ver a Sasuke Uchiha de nuevo?

Si él disfrutaba viéndola sufrir, tal vez lograra persuadirlo para que suavizara el castigo que sin duda tenía planeado para su padre. Naturalmente, habría que devolver el dinero. Y la única forma de hacerlo sería vendiendo la mayoría de las propiedades Hyuga. Y eso no seria rápido ya que los bienes no se vendían de un día para otro, Sasuke tendría que estar dispuesto a concederle algo de tiempo. Todo lo que le pediría sería que no obligara a su padre a arrastrarse por los tribunales.

¿Acaso era eso mucho pedir?, se preguntó mientras se encaminaba hacia la recepción del hotel más lujoso de Europa. Sí, era mucho pedir de un hombre como Sasuke.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla mademoiselle? - preguntó una amable recepcionista, haciendo salir a Hinata de su ensimismamiento.

- Mi nombre es Hinata Namikaze- dijo con seguridad casi sin pretenderlo. Tengo una cita con el señor Sasuke Uchiha a las ocho en la suite Véndome.

- Un momento... señora Namikaze - dijo la joven recepcionista, fijándose en su anillo de casada.

Hinata se apartó unos pasos mientras la recepcionista llamaba por teléfono.

- Lo siento, señora Namikaze...

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- El señor Uchiha dice que no reconoce su nombre...

Hinata se ruborizó al comprender. Sasuke quería ignorar su nombre de casada. Respiró profundamente para contener su furia.

- Trate con Hyuga - dijo.

- ¿Hyuga? - repitió la recepcionista, perpleja.

Sí, dígale que la señorita Hinata Hyuga está aquí.

Unos segundos después, la recepcionista le dijo que podía subir.

Hinata entró en el ascensor. Siempre había odiado aquel lugar. Allí fue donde ella perdió su dignidad.

Cinco años atrás, había hecho aquel mismo trayecto para enfrentarse a Sasuke y pedirle que se fuera de su vida, que la dejara en paz. Y, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún no podía explicarse cómo estuvo a punto de acabar en su cama. Los dos juntos... apasionados, ella medio desnuda, él tocándole todo el cuerpo, ella correspondiendo... Obsceno, pensó, sintiendo una punzada de repugnancia. Y de no ser por la ruidosa entrada de la doncella en la habitación contigua, aquel desagradable incidente hubiera terminado en la cama.

Fue la inconsciencia de la juventud lo que la condujo a aquella situación, sus 19 años le habían fallado se dijo a si misma. No se dio cuenta de con quién se enfrentaba. A pesar de sus 20 años Sasuke Uchiha era un león, extremadamente listo, insidiosamente calculador y terriblemente peligroso. El miedo podría haberla protegido, pero Hinata no aprendió a temerlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Pero ahora sí estaba asustada. Lo suficiente como para satisfacer al sádico más despiadado. Estaba asustada por su padre, un hombre a la antigua, que había crecido en un mundo muy distinto al de Sasuke Uchiha.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la suite y cerró brevemente los ojos. «Arrástrate.», se dijo. «Eso es lo que quiere». Y si Sasuke obtenía lo que quería, tal vez le resultaría menos atractivo destruir a su padre. Llamó a la puerta y ésta fue casi inmediatamente abierta por un joven.

- Adelante, señorita Hyuga - dijo seriamente.

La suite no había cambiado. Los ojos de Hinata se posaron sobre el fino sofá cerca del recibidor y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar que todo empezó allí.

Oyó que Sasuke decía algo en italiano. Hijo de padre francés y madre italiana, dominaba ambos idiomas con igual soltura. Hinata se puso rígida al verlo aparecer, a la vez que la puerta se cerraba tras ella.

No pudo apartar los ojos de él. La repelía. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo la repelía y había cierta atracción mortal en aquel exceso de repulsión, se dijo Hinata. Se movía como un león al acecho, tenía el rostro de un ángel caído y el poderoso magnetismo de un hombre intensamente viril.

Contempló los oscuros planos de sus impasibles rasgos, los ojos oscuros de acero bajo las oscuras cejas y los altos pómulos, que conferían a su rostro un toque de fiera energía. Deslizó la mirada por el puente de su nariz y la provocativa perfección de su boca antes de apartar rápidamente la vista.

- Seguro que tu primo es un amante voraz Hinata - murmuró con voz ronca Ino, la amiga de Hinata cuando lo conoció -. Tiene una carga sexual increíble. Se puede sentir a varios metros de distancia... cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas lo sentiría.

-¿Qué te sucede Hyuga?- Hinata se estremeció al sentir que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. Sasuke era habia hecho esa pregunta con un tono tan frio como si ordenara un fusilamiento...

Permanecio callada por unos segundos hasta que el silencio se hizo insoportable.

- ¿Por qué me has hecho venir Uchiha?

- Quítate el abrigo.

Hinata se estremecio por esa orden y sin embargo logro enfrentarlo.

- No voy a quedarme...

- Entonces vete - murmuró Sasuke con un despectivo gesto de la mano -. Me haces perder el tiempo.

Hinata apretó los dientes. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en un sillón.

- Te he preguntado por qué me has hecho venir.

- Quería mirarte Hyuga – Sasuke deslizó sus oscuros ojos por la esbelta figura de Hinata, deteniéndola brevemente en la sorprendente plenitud de sus senos para deslizarla a continuación con insultante frialdad hasta las femeninas curvas de sus caderas.

Hinata nunca se había sentido cómoda con su propio cuerpo. Sus voluptuosas curvas y su melena oscura atraían las miradas de los hombres como un imán. Ambas cosas atraían la clase equivocada de atracción masculina. Se parecía a su madre y odiaba saberlo. Si no hubiera poseído aquella figura y aquel pelo, no se habría encontrado presa del deseo de su primo Sasuke Uchiha cinco años atrás.

Sus ojos brillaron como amatistas mientras soportaba el examen de Sasuke con la cabeza tan alta como podía sostenerla.

- ¿Te apetece beber algo? – preguntó él, arrastrando la voz.

- No, gracias.

Sasuke avanzo por la habitación hasta la sala, se sirvió una copa de champán.

- No me gusta beber, pero menos me gusta solo, quizás lo que sucede es que temes probar el alcohol cuando estás conmigo. Me sorprende que sigas siendo tan ingenua -.

- ¿Qué estás celebrando? - preguntó Hinata con toda la frialdad de que fue capaz, ignorando la pulla sobre el alcohol.

- Que eres viuda - replicó él con suave énfasis, recordándole a Hinata con brutalidad que no tenía inhibiciones y que no sentía ningún respeto por los patrones normales de comportamiento.

- Mi padre...

Sasuke irguió por completo su metro ochenta y cinco y alzó una mano para interrumpirla.

- Le ha robado a mi familia, a sus socios y a sus empleados. Los dos lo sabemos. ¿Hace falta que hablemos sobre ello?

- ¿Tienes que ser tan inflexible con él? - preguntó Hinata, avanzando unos pasos -. Cometió un error...

- Las cárceles están llenas de personas que han cometido graves errores - interrumpió Sasuke - ¿Robar? Un delito tan sórdido, y a la vez tan personal...

- ¿Pe... personal? - tartamudeó Hinata involuntariamente.

- La familia Uchiha solo pago el excesivo precio de la empresa Hyuga por ti y por tu madre, como gesto, de buena fe hacia la familia...

- ¿Buena fe? - Hinata dejó escapar una amarga risa de incredulidad -. Tú no sabes lo que es la buena fe. Fue chantaje. Trataste de presionarme jugando con la mala situación económica de mi familia para que me acostara contigo...

- Estaba demostrando que sé cuidar de los míos - interrumpió de nuevo Sasuke con un cinismo que rayaba en lo insoportable.

- ¿Los tuyos? – repitió Hinata gritando con asco -. ¡Nunca fui tuya!

Sasuke alzó una de sus oscuras cejas mirandola con los ojos de acero y en un solo movimiento desplazo con ira la pila de objetos que tenia frente a él, haciendo que el ruido de aquellos, se escuchara por toda la habitación.

- ¡Fuiste mía desde el instante que nos abrazamos en aquel verano hace años, fuiste mía desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron hace cinco años, fuiste mía desde el día que naciste pero no tuviste valor para enfrentarte a la realidad!...

- ¡Cómo te atreves¡

- ¿Y cómo te atreves tú a entrar en la habitación en la que te iba a hacer el amor y a negar lo que sucedió entre nosotros? - preguntó Sasuke con hiriente desprecio.

Hinata deseó golpearlo. Deseó gritar desde el fondo de su humillación. Pero no se dejó arrastrar.

- Mi padre... - dijo, a propósito.

- Nunca los Uchiha han tenido un socio más consentido - interrumpió Sasuke -. Se le concedió completa autonomía para dirigir una empresa que ya no era suya y a cambio esperaba lealtad, no que robara.

- ¡Puede vender sus propiedades y devolverte cada centavo! - dijo ella, furiosa -. ¿No te basta con eso?

- La casa de tu padre en Londres tiene dos hipotecas, lo mismo sus propiedades en América. ¿Por qué crees que robó Hyuga? - replicó Sasuke secamente -. No quiero oír hablar más del tema.

- Está terriblemente avergonzado de lo que ha hecho - Hinata no sabía que hasta la casa de Londres estaba hipotecada. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su decepción.

- Este asunto me aburre - dijo Sasuke, mirándola irónicamente -. Sólo me interesa tu padre como medio para conseguir un fin. No podrás influir en mi opinión con ruegos sentimentales. No hay sentimientos en los negocios...

- ¿Así que sólo me has hecho venir para regodearte? – preguntó Hinata, mirándolo con ojos brillantes -. Me das asco, Sasuke. Me mantendré junto a mi padre hagas lo que hagas...

- Te gustan los hombres débiles ¿no? – dijo él con voz sedosa -. Puede que llorando un poco y haciendo que sonara música de violines lograra que vinieras a mí...

- Nunca acudiría a ti por voluntad propia- dijo Hinata con creciente rabia -. Odié desde el momento en que regresaste tu primitivo aspecto de macho y...

- No tengo nada de primitivo - la réplica fue muy tranquila, pero la temperatura subió al instante en la habitación -. Tengo sangre francesa, sangre Uchiha.

Por un instante, Hinata sintió la tentación de reír. Pero se contuvo al toparse con la feroz mirada que le dirigió Sasuke, sintiendo al instante una llamada de alarma en su cabeza. Aquel temible y terrible genio... Volvió instintivamente la cabeza para medir la distancia que la separaba de la puerta.

- Y tú no eres mi igual. ¡Lo demostraste hace años! - añadió Sasuke -. De hecho, dejaste muy claro tu grado de estupidez...

Hinata apretó los puños.

- ¡Si me llamas estúpida una vez más, no respondo de lo que pueda hacer!

- ¡Per Dio! - murmuró él con una brillantes sonrisa -. ¿Si te presiono un poco más me arrancarás la camisa y me rogaras que te tome como lo hiciste la última vez?

- ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? - preguntó Hinata, incrédula.

- Fácilmente - Sasuke abrió expresivamente las manos antes de añadir: - No siento ningún respeto por ti. ¿Qué esperabas?

La rabia de Hinata empezó a superar su capacidad de control. Temió perder ésta en cualquier instante.

- Te portaste como una cualquiera...

- ¡Miserable canalla! - espetó Hinata, impulsada por una tremenda ola de agresividad.

- No fuiste leal conmigo, ni con Namikaze - dijo Sasuke en tono cáustico -. Él te ofreció matrimonio. Yo te ofrecí algo menos seguro. Elegiste el anillo de bodas. Y perdiste...

- Me casé con el hombre al que amaba... ¡no perdí nada! - replicó Hinata ardientemente, sintiendo cómo palpitaba la adrenalina en sus venas.

Sasuke echó atrás su atractiva cabeza y rió roncamente.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no pensaste en mí en la oscuridad de la noche? ¿Que no añoraste la pasión que sólo yo podía darte? Si reaccionaste con él como reaccionaste conmigo, debió salir corriendo horrorizado.

Hinata se lanzo contra Sasuke como una leona. Dos poderosas manos la agarraron por las muñecas, conteniéndola. Una insolente sonrisa curvó la dura boca del Uchiha.

- Vistes como una solterona de cincuenta años, pero en el fondo de tu corazón eres una tan Uchiha como yo ¿verdad, prima? Sólo con rascar un poco la superficie aparecen los dientes y las garras. Eso me gusta. Me excita.

- Maldito canalla... ¡cállate! - gritó Hinata.

- ¡Y también te excita a ti! - Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí cuando ella trató de darle una patada. Sujetó ambas manos de Hinata con una de las suyas y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo despectivamente -. Toda esa frustración sexual clamando por ser satisfecha... Podría poseerte ahora mismo... contra la pared, en el suelo, ¡y te encantaría! - aseguró con ofensiva seguridad -. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

En esta historia Sasuke y Hinata son primos por parte de madre, ambas familias eran poderosas en los negocios y por eso Hiashi se caso con Anabi, la hermana de Fugaku en la historia

Igualmente el apellido de Naruto es el de su padre Namikaze

Por ultimo remarco que esta historia esta dedicada a todos mis amigos del fc de Naruto Uchiha.

Agradezco todos sus comentarios y criticas


	3. Capitulo Dos

**Capítulo 2**

¡NUNCA! – exclamó asqueada Hinata, mirando a Sasuke con toda la furia que pudo desde su ignominiosa e impotente posición -. ¡La mera idea de que vuelvas a tocarme hace que me sienta enferma!

- No te bastó con una lección, ¿verdad? - murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca -. ¿No recuerdas Hinata lo que sentiste cuando estábamos en la cama apunto de hacer el amor?

- ¡Aquello no fue amor! ¡Fue simple lujuria y lo sabes Sasuke!

- Puedes negarte a ti misma todo lo que quieras pero sabes lo que sentías por mi - dijo Sasuke con voz aterciopelada. Y entonces, riendo sarcásticamente, soltó a Hinata y la apartó de sí.

Hinata permaneció donde estaba, temblando angustiada. Había perdido el control. El control físico y mental. Y eso la aterrorizaba. Cinco años atrás, cuando tenía diecinueve, era bastante más ingenua e inconsciente de lo que se consideraba en la actualidad. Los últimos minutos eran como una mancha oscura en su mente. No quería examinarlos. Sasuke la había hecho enfadar tanto que se había puesto violenta, y saberlo le hacía sentirse avergonzada además de horrorizada.

Se sentía mareada, tenía una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo. El latido de su corazón estaba locamente acelerado. De pronto, sus senos parecían sorprendentemente sensibles. Era enloquecedoramente consciente de que el encaje del sujetador oprimía sus pezones y de que su piel estaba estirada y tensa. Horrorizada por lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo, miró al suelo ruborizada, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

- Vamos a centramos en los negocios quieres - dijo Sasuke secamente -. Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.

- ¿En los negocios? - repitió Hinata, frunciendo el ceño.

- Te he hecho venir por una sola razón. Podrías serme útil. Necesito una mujer que, represente un papel, una mujer en la que pueda confiar para representar ese papel y dispuesta a hacer exactamente lo que le diga. Y creo que esa mujer podrías ser tú querida prima..

- Creo que no tte eentiendo– dijo Hinata, tartamudeando nerviosa de nuevo como hace años no lo hacia, ella pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke, sin embargo ese gesto se perdió en un segundo por su postura de hierro.

- Si estás dispuesta a ponerte en mis manos sin hacer preguntas durante un periodo que no exceda los tres meses, tendré en cuenta la posibilidad de tratar a tu padre con compasión y comprensión - dijo Sasuke con suavidad.

Compasión y comprensión. Esa clase de emociones eran ajenas a un Uchiha y ella lo sabia. Hinata sintió que las sienes le palpitaban. No lograba concentrarse. Lo miró con gesto de incomprensión. No sabía de qué estaba hablando.

- Ese papel Hinata, si lo aceptas- continuó Sasuke, - implicará una intimidad considerable...

- ¿Intimidad? - susurró Hinata temblorosamente.

Sasuke la miró con inmensa satisfacción.

- Intimidad - repitió perezosamente, transformando la palabra en un inquietante mensaje sexual.

- ¿Qué... qué me ofreces exactamente?

- Tendrías que aceptar antes de que te diera los detalles - contestó Sasuke, mirándola con frialdad.

- Eso es ridículo

- No es habitual - dijo Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros -. Pero no me fío de ti. ¿Por que iba a hacerlo? No tienes demasiados escrúpulos morales. Y aunque los tuvieras, debes pensar en tu padre.

- ¿Estás hablando de alguna clase de trabajo? - preguntó Hinata, poniéndose tensa.

La boca de Sasuke se curvó socarronamente en una sonrisa irónicamente.

- Podrías llamarlo así.

- ¿Y ese trabajo implicaría cometer algún delito?

- ¿Por quién me has tomado Hyuga?

- ¿Sí o no?

- No.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta.

- Has mencionado la palabra intimidad... ¿te referías a una intimidad sexual? ¿O sólo era una broma?

Sasuke tensó su mandíbula en un gesto seco.

- Te aseguro que no había ninguna broma. Y sí, me refería a una intimidad sexual. Tu papel no sería creíble sin ella.

¿Por que seguía escuchando todas aquellas tonterías?, se preguntó Hinata con desagrado. ¿Estaba sugiriéndole Sasuke que se convirtiera en una especie de espía y se acostara con alguno de sus competidores para obtener información? La idea resultaba repugnante.

- Evidentemente, lo que necesitas es una prostituta profesional – dijo, echando atrás los hombros.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de oscuro odio.

- ¿Estás loca Hyuga? Necesito una mujer que sepa comportarse como una dama...

- ¿Y no conoces ninguna? - interrumpió Hinata irónica -. La verdad es que no me sorprende. ¿Y en cuántas camas se supone que debería meterse esta dama?

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? - preguntó Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos con furia contenida.

Ella se ruborizó, sintiéndose repentinamente insegura.

- La única cama en la que estarías sería la mía - añadió él, sin esperar su respuesta.

Hinata lo miró con gesto de incredulidad. Dejó la copa de champán en la mesa y alargó una temblorosa mano para recoger su abrigo.

- ¡No tengo intención de vender mi cuerpo para librar a mi padre de la prisión! - dijo con amarga claridad -. ¿Y a qué viene tanto misterio, Sasuke? ¿No podías haberme pedido directamente que fuera tu querida? Pues la respuesta es no... ¡No, no y no! ¡Preferiría prostituirme en la calle!

Sasuke la miró con gesto impávido.

- Entonces, vete. No tengo más que decirte.

- Aún no he terminado - dijo Hinata, llena de odio en un tono venenoso -. Hace cinco años regresaste a mi vida como una sombra y trataste de destruirla. ¡No hay ningún ser humano vivo al que odie más que a ti! ¿Y por qué decidiste destrozar mi vida? Sólo por orgullo, egoísmo y lujuria. No te importó que estuviera comprometida con otro hombre o que amara a ese hombre. No te importó que pudieras herirlo tanto como a mí. No te importo nuestra amistad Sasuke, si es que se pudo llamarse así.

- ¡Fuiste tú la hirió Hinata, sabias lo que sentías y te negaste a la realidad, fuiste tu Hyuga, no yo!.

Hinata se estremeció ante el tono de ira de Sasuke.

- Quisiste arruinar nuestra relación...

- Si lo hubieras amado de verdad, no habría tenido el poder para hacerlo. Tú me diste ese poder cuando éramos niños y lo sabes…

- ¡No es cierto! exclamó Hinata, ruborizándose.

- Con cada mirada y cada aliento que tomaste junto a mí. Fue tu pasión la que me arrastró.

- ¡No es cierto! - repitió la chica, sintiendo que el pasado volvía inexorablemente con su pesada carga de culpabilidad.

Sasuke la miró sin disimular su desprecio.

- Jugaste con fuego y te quemaste, Hyuga.

Ella sentía las rodillas cómo de gelatina. Sasuke la estaba acusando de haberlo alentado cinco años atrás cuando, en realidad, lo que hizo fue luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra su persecución. Pero, al final las fuerzas le fallaron.

- No debería haber venido - dijo, pálida -. Nos odiamos, Uchiha. No creo que seas consciente de cuánto daño hiciste, y aunque lo fueras, no creo que te importara...

- Me dejaste solo...

Asombrosamente, la intensa furia y la incredulidad de Sasuke seguían allí, latentes, tan vivas como cinco años atrás. Hinata no comprendía cómo podía conservar la fuerza de su emoción después de tanto tiempo. A fin de cuentas, Sasuke Uchiha no se enamoró de ella. Hinata pensó que la quería entrañablemente como ella a él, como dos amigos que se ven de nuevo después de años, pero lo único que sintió por ella desde el principio fue deseo. La forma en que la miraba, en que la tocaba, en que le hablaba... El depredador y su víctima. Cielo y tierra, fuego y agua. Eso fue lo que le ofreció. Y ella no lo dejó... huyó como si la persiguiera el mas certero de los cazadores.

- Sigo pensando que no merezco la oferta que me has hecho – dijo Hinata, respirando temblorosamente -. Sigues ahí sentado en tu torre de marfil rodeado de todo tu dinero, y tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos de las personas, al final siempre serás un Uchiha frio y sin sentimientos.

- Eso no es cierto - replicó Sasuke secamente pero evidentemente dolido.

- Pisas a la gente. La manipulas. Hace cinco años le gustabas a mi padre pues finalmente era el sueño cerrar el circulo casandonos, El no podía ver a través de ti como veo ahora. ¡Oh, sí, pensaba que seguías siendo el chico sencillo que conocí algún día! – dijo Hinata con evidente desagrado -. Pero ahora no te importa lo más mínimo que sufra, ¿verdad? Lo único que ves es la oportunidad de humillarme. Pero no pienso darte esa arma, Sasuke. Yo también tengo mi orgullo pues finalmente tengo tu maldita sangre Uchiha en las venas- añadió, volviéndose y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Sasuke estaba pálido bajo su morena piel, pero era evidente que no estaba dispuesto a ceder un centímetro. Y Hinata no esperaba que lo hiciera. Probablemente pensaba que defenderse de aquellas acusaciones sería rebajarse.

- ¿Fuiste feliz con él? - preguntó Sasuke, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros, tan intensos como el centro del ónix.

Hinata se detuvo y se volvió lentamente. Era evidente que Sasuke no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho. Le estaba preguntando por Naruto.

- Era mi mejor amigo - contestó finalmente, apartando la mirada.

- Yo fui tu mejor amigo Hyuga… y después de todo ¿me cambiaste por él?

«mejor amigo», pensó Hinata con tristeza, si, algún día lejano Sasuke y ella fueron los mejores amigos. Volvió a mirarlo y algo se agitó en su interior, él la había dejado, no ella, no tenia derecho de reclamar nada. El ambiente estaba cada vez más cargado. Por un instante, experimentó un extraordinario tirón físico en su dirección, y lo resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Pero aquel instante la trastocó de arriba abajo.

- Fuiste mi única amiga y lo sabes Hinata, yo habría sido tu amante, tu protector, tu guardián, eras mi vida- dijo Sasuke entre dientes, y la rabia seguía allí, la rabia que Hinata había temido, surgiendo con un antagonismo que la hizo dar un paso atrás -. Sal de aquí Hyuga - añadió con aspereza -. ¡vete antes de que pierda el control y decida demostrarte lo sensible que puedo ser!.

Hinata no necesitó otra invitación. Salió de la suite a toda prisa. Una vez en el pasillo, cerró los ojos y respiro lenta y profundamente. Sasuke le provocaba un torbellino de emociones. Siempre había sido así. Desde niños eran opuestos en todos los sentidos, pero por un momento... por un extraño e inquietante momento, Hinata había reconocido una inexplicable ola de empatía. Había deseado rodearlo con sus brazos, cuidarlo, ¿amarlo? No podía escapar a la sensación de que le había hecho daño. Y, sin embargo, ¿no era eso lo que siempre había deseado hacerle?

Cuando estaba con Sasuke Uchiha, no se reconocía a sí misma. Siempre había sido así. Con otras personas, era introvertida y tímida; nunca salía a relucir su mal genio ni la violencia, ni la pasión que él era capaz de provocarle. Hacía qué surgiera todo lo malo de su carácter. Le hacía sentirse como si pudiera transformarse en una mujer como su madre en una Uchiha... ¿y no era eso lo que más la asustaba?

Entró en su coche sin recordar haber salido del hotel. La forma en que se sintió cuando Sasuke la acarició años atrás aun la perseguía. Entonces supo que no sólo se parecía a su madre, sino que también podía comportarse como ella. Aquél fue el descubrimiento más devastador de todos; saber que existía aquella debilidad en su interior, aquella capacidad de olvidarlo todo... lealtad, amor... y de perder completamente el control en los brazos de un hombre.

Sabía que de no haber sido por la entrada de la doncella en la habitación contigua, Ellos no sé habrían detenido. El sexo era una fuerza terriblemente poderosa, si uno se sabía tan vulnerable como Hinata. Un momento de debilidad cerca de un hombre como Sasuke bastaría para hacerle perder completamente el control. En realidad, tuvo suerte de escapar de aquella habitación sin hacer el amor con él, sabia que sin esa interrupción ella no habría salido "sana y salva" de aquel hotel.

Pero jamás sé le ocurrió pensar que seguiría igual de «sana y salva» durante cinco años, tras tres de matrimonio. Ningún hombre la había tocado durante ese tiempo. Era virgen, nada menos. Y estaba segura de que a Sasuke le encantaría saberlo. Se estremeció al pensar en la posibilidad de que lo averiguara. Le parecería realmente terrible.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Hinata trató de atajar aquellos pensamientos y puso el coche en marcha. ¿Cómo era posible que a Sasuke se le hubiera ocurrido hacerle aquella insultante propuesta? Nada menos que pasar tres meses en su cama como penitencia por haberse casado con otro hombre... Y la absurda forma en que se lo había planteado...

Mientras aparcaba el coche sintió que las sienes volvían a palpitarle dolorosamente y apretó el volante con fuerza. Era demasiado tarde para acudir a casa de su padre. Iría a verlo al día siguiente a primera hora y se aseguraría de que acudiera a consultar a un abogado. Era una crisis y ella sabía enfrentarse a las crisis. Durante años, su vida había pasado de una crisis a otra prácticamente sin interrupciones.

Estaba a punto de llamar a su padre cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y enseguida reconoció al hombre que se hallaba en el exterior.

- Hola, doctor Senju - saludó tras abrir la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Hashi Senju era un viejo amigo de su padre. Su mujer y él tenían una casa de reposo privada en París.

- Te he llamado antes, pero no estabas - dijo él.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Hinata, sintiendo una punzada de ansiedad al ver el gesto preocupado del doctor.

- Tu padre va a pasar un par de días con nosotros, hasta que se recupere...

- ¿Pero por qué ... ? Supongo que ya sabes lo que ha pasado, ¿pero qué le sucede?

Hashi suspiró.

- Hiashi lleva unos meses recibiendo tratamiento para la depresión.

Ella se puso pálida como el mármol.

- No me había dicho nada...

- La muerte de tu madre fue un golpe muy duro para él.

Hinata cerró los ojos y gimió. Seis meses atrás, recibieron la noticia de la muerte de su madre en un accidente de coche. Desde el día en que se fue hasta el día de su muerte, ni Hinata ni su padre volvieron a ver a su madre. Ella no quiso volver a tener ningún contacto con ellos. Los borró de su vida e inició una nueva vida en el continente americano.

- Pero pareció aceptarlo muy bien - protestó, Hinata con voz temblorosa.

- ¿No pensaste en ningún momento que se lo tomó demasiado bien? - murmuró Senju. -Creo que aun tenía la esperanza de que volviera. Pero cuando ella murió, perdió toda esperanza. Entonces fue cuando la depresión se inició y él regreso a jugar. Y ahora se ha metido en un buen lío...

- Sí - susurró la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No ha tenido fuerzas para hacer frente a esta situación, Hinata - dijo el doctor -. Esta tarde se ha tomado, unas pastillas para dormir...

Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

- ¿Qué ha hecho?

- Afortunadamente, no tenía demasiadas. Su asistenta lo encontró tumbado en el cuarto de estar y pensó que había sufrido un ataque al corazón.

Hinata se dejó caer en un sillón cercano y agachó la cabeza mientras el doctor seguía hablando.

- Ella fue la que me llamó. Cuando vi las pastillas, me puse en contacto con el médico que trataba a Hiashi y decidimos que la casa de reposo sería una solución mejor que algún hospital donde se filtrara la noticia a algún medio.

Hinata quiso agradecer al doctor Senju que hubiera mostrado aquella discreción, pero no logró encontrar su voz.

- Cuando despertó, él me juró que no había tratado de suicidarse. Dijo que estaba desesperado porque no lograba dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, y al ver que las primeras pastillas no le bastaban para quedarse dormido, tomó algunas más.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Sabré que pensar dentro de unos días, cuando haya hablado más con él - contestó el medico -. Ahora quiero que me digas cómo ponerme en contacto con el joven Uchiha.

- ¿Con Sasuke? - preguntó, sorprendida.

- ¿Crees que aceptará verme? Quiero explicarle que lo último que necesita Hiashi en estos momentos es una acusación formal, el deberá entender, finalmente es su tío.

Hinata apenas podía pensar con claridad, pero su mente no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez que esa noche podía haber perdido a su padre. Si éste no había podido enfrentarse al primer impacto de lo sucedido, ¿cómo iba a soportar todo lo que quedaba por venir? Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- No va a haber ninguna acusación formal. He visto a Sasuke esta tarde y se ha mostrado muy.. muy comprensivo...

- ¡No sé mostró muy comprensivo cuando hizo que echaran a tu padre, al cuñado de su padre de su despacho!

- Le he explicado la tensión a la que ha estado sometido papá y me ha prometido que no lo llevará a juicio repitió Hinata, retorciendo las manos mientras tomaba una decisión.

- ¿Y el dinero? Supongo que Hiashi no tendrá forma de devolverlo...

- Sasuke está dispuesto a perdonarle la deuda...

- Debe de ser un hombre muy decente - dijo el doctor Sanju, moviendo la cabeza -. Supuse que querría escarmentar a tu padre para dar ejemplo a los demás socios. Desde luego, me alegra saber que voy a poder transmitir la buena noticia a tu padre - añadió, levantándose para salir.

- Iré a visitarlo mañana - dijo Hinata.

El doctor hizo una mueca.

- ¿Te sentirías muy dolida si te aconsejara que le concedieras un par de días para recuperarse?

- No - mintió Hinata con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

- Piensa que te ha decepcionado y no creo que quiera que lo veas hasta encontrarse mejor.

- No hay problema - dijo ella rígidamente.

- Tiene que enfrentarse a problemas muy graves, Hinata. Ha perdido su empresa, su posición, su trabajo y su autoestima.

En cuanto el doctor se fue, Hinata marcó el número del Hotel Ritz y pidió que le pusieran con la suite Véndome de Sasuke Uchiha. Este contestó, con un gruñido de impaciencia.

- Soy yo - dijo Hinata con voz tensa -. He cambiado de opinión.

Se hizo un silencio durante unos largos segundos. Se prolongó mientras Hinata temblaba en su extremo de la línea con una mezcla de temor y desesperación. Tal vez Sasuke nunca había esperado que aceptara su propuesta... tal vez había estado jugando con ella.

- Enviaré el coche a buscarte - no hubo ninguna emoción en su respuesta. Hinata no pudo creer lo que oía.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora.

- ¿Ahora? - repitió ella, incrédula.

- Ahora. He esperado años para esto. No quiero esperar una hora más.

- No puedo ir a ese hotel a esta hora de la noche – susurró Hinata avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué no? - la profunda voz de Sasuke se espesó audiblemente -. No vas a volver a casa... Además, si no vienes, el trato queda cancelado.

- ¡Eso es totalmente irrazonable!

- Pero es lo que quiero - afirmó Sasuke.

- No siempre se puede obtener lo que uno quiere...

- ¿En serio? - preguntó el Uchiha, riendo con suavidad, y a continuación colgó el teléfono.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Como ven Sasuke se porta como un macho canalla con ella, pero hay mucho mas detras de él

Asi mismo como pueden notar Sasuke y Hinata tuvieron una relación muy profunda cuando eran pequeños, se sabra mucho mas de eso

Asi mismo sin ser machista creo que hay cosas peores que estar en la cama de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no lo creen?, jeje

Les envio un saludo a todos los que leen esta pequeña transcripción


	4. Capitulo Tres

**Capítulo 3**

Hinata tuvo al auto esperando una hora. Hizo el equipaje para un largo viaje, sabia que Sasuke no la dejaría una vez que la tuviera y es por eso que llevo todo lo que podía necesitar. En el fondo de su mente, una voz no dejada de repetir: «no es posible que hayas aceptado». Tomó una foto de Naruto de la mesilla de noche y la miró tensamente. Fue sacada el día que abrió su estudio fotográfico. Iba vestido de traje, cosa nada habitual en él. Era un hombre rubio y delgado, de estatura media, con suaves ojos azules como el cielo.

- No me importa... esa clase de cosas no son verdaderamente importantes - dijo Naruto con calma, cuando Hinata le mostró su vergüenza y dolor tras aquella tarde en la que estuvo a punto de compartir la cama con Sasuke Uchiha -. Por supuesto que te perdono.

Naruto y su familia se trasladaron a la casa de al lado cuando Hinata tenía doce años y él catorce, justo meses después de que Sasuke se fuera por orden de Fugaku. Naruto era un chico extrovertido pero a la vez receloso. Su única pasión era la fotografía, era un chico solitario, parecido a Sasuke pero sin su arrogancia, Hinata a su vez era una niña solitaria, dolorosamente consciente desde pequeña de que su madre no tenía tiempo para ella ni su padre, ocupado en sus negocios, sin Sasuke ella se refugio en Naruto.

Naruto la oyó llorar un día que Hinata volvió del colegio más temprano de lo que era habitual y vio a su madre semidesnuda con un desconocido. Naruto saltó la valla y acudió a consolarla. Hinata estaba tan dolida y asombrada por lo que había visto que se lo contó. Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la escuchó, ofreciéndole el afecto y el consuelo que buscaba. Le dijo que no debía contarle a su padre ni a nadie lo que había visto. Él también fue muy ingenuo al asumir que la madre de Hinata no había hecho una costumbre de aquella clase de cosas. Hinata no era mucho mayor cuando supo que siempre había otro hombre en la vida de su madre y que su padre simplemente no se enteraba.

Y también averiguó muy pronto que las aventuras de su madre eran pasto del chismorreo de la alta sociedad. Aquello le produjo un intenso sentimiento de humillación durante su adolescencia. Y a lo largo de ésta, Naruto estuvo allí para consolarla. Fue su mejor amigo, al irse Sasuke fue su protector. Para cuando Hinata cumplió los diecisiete años, ambas familias empezaron a verlos como inseparables. Pero mirando atrás, Hinata recordó que Naruto nunca habló de amor, matrimonio o niños con ella; no hasta que su familia y otras personas empezaron a bromear insistentemente sobre cuándo pensaban casarse.

Naruto se fue a estudiar a Londres un año. Volvía a casa tan sólo algún que otro fin de semana, y Hinata pensó que lo estaba perdiendo justo como había perdido a Sasuke. También se preguntó si alguna vez había sido suyo para perderlo, si Naruto estaría tratando de borrar la idea generalizada de que estaban destinados el uno al otro desde su infancia.

Entonces, de pronto, la navidad que Hinata cumplió dieciocho años, Naruto le pidió que fuera su novia. A pesar de que insistió en que no debían tener ninguna prisa para casarse, Hinata se sintió en el cielo. No había nada que no pudiera contarle a Naruto, nada de lo que no pudieran hablar. Se complementaban en todos los aspectos, no como sus padres, que no se complementaban en ninguno.

Había sido tan inocente... reflexionó ahora, metiendo la foto en la bolsa de viaje. Había estado tan ciega hasta el amargo final... ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta por fin de que cualquier varón medianamente normal habría estallado al enterarse de que su futura esposa había estado a punto de meterse en la cama de otro hombre una semana antes de su boda? Aquella traición debería haberle importado a Naruto tanto como le importo a Sasuke. Y no debería haberla perdonado con tanta facilidad... Irónicamente, Hinata se sintió mucho más disgustada por lo sucedido que él. Quiso cancelar la boda, pero Naruto le rogó que no lo hiciera, diciéndole cuánto la necesitaba. Finalmente Hinata se dejó persuadir...

La limusina se fue acercando al hotel y con cada segundo que pasaba, la tensión fue creciendo en el interior de Hinata.

Cuando entraron en el lujoso vestíbulo del hotel, el chófer la escolto directamente a uno de los ascensores. El hombre que estaba en aquellos momentos en recepción miró un momento a Hinata con deseo, pero no dijo nada. Ésta se ruborizó intensamente al imaginar lo que podría haber pensado. ¿Creería que iba a ofrecer un «servicio» a un cliente rico? ¿No era cierto que los hoteles ignoraban discretamente aquella clase de idas y venidas? Se culpo a si misma por su ropa, ella había decidido vestirse segura y sensual, ya que era parte de su "trabajo", había elegido un vestido corto Prada, negro, entallado, tanto que se ajustaba a su piel como un guante, con esa ropa sus senos sin sujetador se marcaban a la perfección al igual que sus caderas, tuvo que usar una pantaleta muy pequeña para que no se marcara en la parte posterior de su atuendo, sin embargo era tan pequeña su ropa interior que se hundía entre sus glúteos, ante esa idea y el hecho que sintió que el conserje y el recepcionista la desnudaban con la mirada a cada paso que daba ella se ruborizo intensamente acelerando su andar que era naturalmente sensual de una forma delirantemente ingenua.

Un camarero abrió la puerta de la suite de Sasuke, la misma donde habían discutido amargamente hacia apenas unas horas. Éste estaba junto a la chimenea, hablando por teléfono en fluido italiano. Al verla, apartó el teléfono un momento y dijo:

- Estaba a punto de cenar sin ti, Hyuga.

La mirada de Hinata cayó sobre una mesa exquisitamente preparada para dos. No había comido desde el desayuno, pero no tenía hambre. El camarero encendió los candelabros, bajó la intensidad de las luces y descorchó el vino.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y cruzó la habitación en dos largas zancadas. Con manos seguras, se acerco a Hinata y la miro como si viera a una muñeca que recién había adquirido.

- Sirva el vino y retírese, es todo por esta noche - le dijo al camarero, apoyando una mano en la espalda de Hinata y conduciéndola a la mesa para que se sentara.

Ella tomó su copa con mano temblorosa en cuanto estuvo servido.

- Sólo una copa - dijo Sasuke en tono irónico -. No me gustaría que me acusaras por segunda vez en nuestra vida de haberte emborrachado.

Hinata se ruborizo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Me temo que el recepcionista ha pensado que venía a... a ofrecerte mis servicios.

- No creo – dijo Sasuke con voz sedosa. Una scort profesional nunca vestiría tan mal- dijo con un tono de burla

Hinata apretó los dientes ofendida pues había tomado sus mejores ropas para él.

- No he venido aquí a ser insultada.

- Has venido aquí a aceptar lo que yo decida ofrecerte - replicó Sasuke, deslizando una mirada de fingido desden por el vestido de Hinata -. Al ver que te retrasabas he supuesto que te estabas vistiendo para la ocasión... que decepción- esas palabras eran como una estocada, él sabia que ella no vestía así, que no era normal en ella, que se había vestido de esa forma para su encuentro ¿y él la insultaba de esa forma?, sin embargo Hinata era tan ingenua que no pudo ver el deseo a través de los ojos de su primo que la desnudaba con la mirada.

- ¿Qué ocasión?

- He encargado toda tu comida favorita Hyuga – así era. Hinata no se había dado cuenta. - Sasuke debía tener una increíble memoria -. Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti - añadió, como si esperara que lo aplaudieran.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre mi padre - dijo Hinata precipitadamente.

- No me has mirado a los ojos ni una vez desde que has entrado en la habitación.

Involuntariamente, Hinata alzó los ojos, y se topó con los de Sasuke, que brillaban de impaciencia. Era evidente que no le estaba dando las respuestas adecuadas.

- Esto no funcionará, si no lo puedes hacer mejor – añadió él secamente.

- No me amenaces - le advirtió Hinata tensa -. Respondo aun peor cuando me amenazan. Y ahora, ¿podemos hablar sobre mi padre?

- Prefiero comer manteniendo una conversación más ligera- respondió Sasuke cínicamente

Hinata lo mandó al infierno con la mirada. A continuación, hundió el cuchillo en el paté con repentino apetito. Tomó los dos platos siguientes hablando tan sólo cuando se vio obligada a hacerlo. Si alguno perdió el apetito fue Sasuke, que, finalmente, apartó su plato soltando una imprecación y se levantó.

- Te sigues comportando como una niña insegura y caprichosa.

- No es cierto Sasuke - replicó Hinata, comenzando a comer el postre con mucha calma - Querías que viniera y he venido. Querías que comiera y lo estoy haciendo.

- No denunciaré a tu padre - Sasuke habló en un tono totalmente carente de emoción.

- No podrá devolverte el dinero...

- Debe hacerlo - la mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó – Debe devolver el dinero.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hinata amargamente -. Ustedes le quitaron su empresa y no tiene trabajo, además no creo que pueda conseguir uno. Y aunque venda todo lo que tiene, aún te deberá dinero.

- Entonces se le asignara otro puesto.

Hinata lo miró, sorprendida por aquella inesperada y generosa oferta.

- ¿Dónde?

- Aquí no, desde luego. Necesita empezar de nuevo para esta segunda oportunidad. Déjalo en mis manos – dijo Sasuke, arrastrando la voz -. Le encontraré algo.

- ¿Y el dinero? - insistió Hinata.

- Lo devolverá. Si se siente tan avergonzado como imagino, querrá devolverlo. No querrá seguir en deuda con los Uchiha.

- Pero...

- Además - interrumpió Sasuke -, esa oferta de trabajo estará condicionada a que acepte seguir tratamiento para su adicción.

- ¡No es ningún adicto! - exclamó Hinata, saliendo en defensa de su padre.

- Cualquier hombre capaz de jugarse más de lo que tiene es un adicto. Cualquier persona que bebe más de lo que puede manejar es un adicto y un enfermo, en mi familia lo sabemos mejor que nadie, créeme, él necesita seguir una terapia para poder enfrentarse a la tentación en el futuro. ¿Estás satisfecha ahora? - preguntó Sasuke secamente, haciéndole sospechar a Hinata que le había concedido bastante más de lo que tenía planeado.

Sin embargo, ella esperaba más. Quería que la deuda quedara cancelada, como le había dicho al doctor Senju. Fuera o no irrazonable, quería evitar toda causa de tensión para su padre.

- Me estás consiguiendo muy barata ¿no? - preguntó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver la oscura mirada que le dirigió Sasuke.

- ¿Quieres que firmemos un contrato por los tres meses que vas a compartir cada noche mi cama? ¿Con una cláusula especificando lo que cobrarás por cada sesión de sexo y otra diciendo que podrás quedarte con toda la ropa y las joyas que te compre?. Por mí no hay problema Hyuga - Sasuke movió una mano, dejando claro que así era -. He oído decir que esa clase de contratos suelen firmarse en Estados Unidos. Pero antes tendrás que decirme qué precio le pondrías a ese perfecto cuerpo que tienes.

- ¡Sabes que no me refería a eso! - exclamó Hinata, furiosa.

- ¿Ah no? - preguntó Sasuke mirándola con gesto despectivo ¿entonces a que te referías?.

- En este momento - murmuró Hinata - todo lo que quiero saber es qué esperas que haga durante estos tres meses.

Tras unos momentos de tenso silencio, Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- Quiero que simules ser mi prometida - dijo con evidente tensión.

Hinata no pudo ocultar su asombro.

- ¿Porqué?

- Tengo mis motivos - replicó Sasuke con una seriedad que dejó perpleja a Hinata.

- No veo por qué no puedes explicármelo...

- Sólo te diré esto - Sasuke la observó con gesto distante antes de continuar -. Hace años que no mantengo ningún contacto con mi padre y ahora que se está muriendo. Deseo pasar una temporada con él, y, para facilitar ese deseo, necesito una prometida que me acompañe a su Isla y quien mejor que mi prima, la mujer que me habia sido destinada por él hace tantos años.

Hinata le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo una intensa curiosidad a pesar de sí misma. Supuso que Sasuke pretendía reconciliarse con su padre, ¿pero para qué necesitaba presentarse ante él con una falsa prometida? Sobre todo en aquellas circunstancias...

Frunció el ceño.

- Una vez me dijiste que ya no tenías familia.

- En el verdadero sentido de la palabra «familia», era cierto. - Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años y después a los 16 mi hermano mayor falleció. Recuerdas que a los doce me enviaron a un internado militar ¿cierto?. Mi padre volvió a casarse y al cabo de una temporada decidió olvidar mi existencia. Él tenía su vida y yo la mía hasta que murió mi hermano, de repente recordó que había un remplazo y volvimos a encontrarnos por iniciativa suya cuando tenia 17 años... – los fuertes rasgos de Sasuke se ensombrecieron visiblemente -. Lo que sucedió entonces cercenó completamente todo lazo familiar - concluyó con aspereza.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Hinata, frustrada al ver que Sasuke no parecía tener intención de continuar.

- Como todas las mujeres, eres incurablemente curiosa - dijo él, sonriendo con sarcasmo -. El conocimiento es un arma poderosa en manos de una mujer calculadora -. No cuento mis intimidades a nadie Hyuga... lo sabes nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré.

Hinata se sintió como si la hubiera pillado espiando.

- Sólo quiero una cosa de ti - continuó él -. Una buena representación. Mi padre no es ningún estúpido. No se le engaña fácilmente.

- No quiero engañar a nadie.

- Por eso tendremos que ser amantes de verdad cuando vayamos. La intimidad, la química, amorosa y sexual es algo que puede sentirse - afirmó Sasuke con ronca convicción -. Lo único que simularemos será nuestro amor.. y, por supuesto, mi intención de casarme contigo- concluyo mientras se acercaba a ella hasta situarse frente, a solo unos sentimetros en el asiento junto al suyo.

Amante... Hinata se puso rígida ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba por llegar. Pero aún sentía curiosidad sobre el motivo por el que Sasuke quería montar aquella farsa. Y entonces, el cinismo le sugirió cuál era. Su padre estaba muriendo, y era un hombre inmensamente rico. - ¿Habría impuesto alguna condición especial en su testamento para que su hijo heredara? ¿Le habría exigido que se casara? ¿Y sería el frío dinero lo que impulsaba a Sasuke a montar aquella representación?

- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama.

Hinata se quedó helada al oír a Sasuke. Éste le tomó una mano, haciéndola levantarse lentamente del asiento.

- Estás temblando... ¿por qué? Has estado casada años enteros. No careces de experiencia - los rasgos de Sasuke se endurecieron claramente al decir aquello.

- ¡Eso no cambia nada!.

- Por supuesto que sí - murmuró Sasuke, deslizando un dedo por el cierre del vestido de Hinata y bajando la parte superior del mismo, accediendo así al valle entres sus senos -. ¿Fuiste una esposa fiel?

- Cla... claro que lo fui – contestó Hinata, sintiendo que le costaba respirar.

- ¿De verdad? Me cuesta creerlo - murmuró Sasuke mientras bajaba un poco mas el cierre

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella con voz más aguda de lo normal.

- No fuiste fiel a tu marido antes de la boda.. ¿por qué ibas a serlo después? Si hubieras sido mi prometida, te habría matado. Desde luego, no habría seguido adelante con el matrimonio.

Hinata sintió que los oídos le zumbaban mientras una mano acariciaba la protuberancia de sus senos. De pronto sintió la cabeza muy ligera y los senos llenos y sensibles.

- ¿Le contaste lo que sucedió entre nosotros? - preguntó Sasuke.

- ¡Sí!

- Así que le dijiste toda la verdad. Seguro que no - adivinó él con cruel diversión -. Dudo que le hicieras un relato detallado... o Naruto nunca se habría recuperado.

- ¡No quiero hablar de eso! - exclamó Hinata, temblorosa, apartándose de él al darse cuenta de que tenía el vestido prácticamente abierto, si Sasuke quitaba su mano este se deslizaría hasta el suelo mostrando su cuerpo desnudo -. Nos hemos vuelto a ver hace menos de cinco horas, Sasuke...

- ¿Y que más da? A mí no me importa, desde luego. Hace cuatro horas y media que habría llegado a este punto si no hubieras sido tan testaruda...

- ¡Eso es repugnante!

- Pero cierto... ¿de verdad aún no sabes cómo funciona la mente de los hombres?

Hinata estaba empezando a comprobarlo. Sasuke la miraba sin ocultar su ardiente deseo. Y la carga sexual que una vez mencionó Ino relucía en el ambiente como si hubiera fuegos artificiales. Tomando la parte trasera de su vestido se aparto de él y rodeó la mesa, tratando de sustraerse al poder de aquella mirada.

- Sasuke...por favor...esta noche no... quiero decir - Hinata sacó la punta de su roja lengua para humedecerse el labio inferior -... en realidad no puedes desear realmente hacer..

- Lo deseo - Sasuke se acercó a ella, dejándola perpleja al inclinarse y seguir con su propia lengua el rastro de la de Hinata. Ésta sintió al instante un intenso calor entre sus muslos, una sensación largamente enterrada, pero nunca olvidada. Se echó atrás violentamente, haciendo que una lámpara cayera al suelo.

Él ignoró el accidente y la tomo por el brazo para impedir que se agachara a recoger los trozos rotos.

- ¡Quiero darme un baño! - exclamó ella, desesperada.

- Y supongo que también te gustaría que bajara a fumar, aunque ni siquiera fumo, mientras te preparas para mecerte en la cama como una ruborizada recién casada - dijo Sasuke irónicamente.

- Sí... qué buena idea - replicó Hinata con amargura -. ¡Y Puede que con un poco de suerte encuentres a una prostituta en el bar, porque es evidente que esa es la única clase de mujer que estás acostumbrado a tratar!

Un silencio electrizante cayó entre ambos. Sasuke dejó caer la mano con que la sostenía. Era evidente que las palabras de Hinata lo habían molestado.

- ¿Es así como piensas que te estoy tratando? - dijo entre dientes.

- ¿A ti qué te parece?

- No era esa mi intención - murmuró Sasuke.

La mirada que le dedicó Hinata dejó muy claro que no creía lo que acababa de oír.

- Bajaré, añadió Sasuke. Espero no encontrarte borracha cuando vuelva.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- That Touch of Mink - contestó Sasuke irónicamente -. ¿No has visto esa película?

- Me temo que no - admitió Hinata secamente.

- Creo que no hará falta que te compre el dvd. Tú lo estás haciendo muy bien sola.

Y se fue. Hinata no supo muy bien cómo lo había logrado. Reprimiendo un bostezo entró en el dormitorio. Sacó de su bolsa de viaje lo necesario y fue al baño sin mirar una sola vez la cama.

Era evidente que Sasuke se sentía atraído por ella, pero no lograba comprender por qué. A fin de cuentas, sus experiencias con otras mujeres tenían que haber sido más satisfactorias y completas que las que tuvo con ella. Pero estaba claro que deseaba tenerla en su cama cuanto antes.

Se quito su vestido con pena al ver por un espejo de la habitación de nuevo su ropa interior hundida en sus glúteos, estaba segura que si Sasuke hubiera visto esa parte de ella no se habría contenido, se descalzo de aquellos tacones y tras ponerse un largo camisón de algodón, salió del baño y se metió en la gran cama. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando apoyó el rostro sobre la almohada. Todo aquello era una absurda farsa. Sasuke asumía que ella no carecía de experiencia en la cama tras años de matrimonio... Un doloroso gemido escapó de la garganta de Hinata. Más de tres años atrás creía sinceramente que su apetencia sexual era prácticamente nula. Naruto siempre se había limitado a darle unos castos besos. Nunca le había pedido más. Y Hinata decidió que en ese terreno encajaban tan bien como en los demás. El sexo no jugó un papel importante en sus vidas antes de su matrimonio. Y ella se sintió orgullosa de aquel hecho, convencida de que los lazos que la unían a Naruto eran más sólidos aun que los que la habían unido a Sasuke, que los que surgían entre las parejas en el calor de la pasión. Le asustó mucho descubrir que podía resultar tan atractiva a los ojos de Sasuke. No supo cómo interpretarlo. Fue una experiencia totalmente nueva encontrar que el chico, su primo, su antiguo amigo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, que utilizaba cualquier excusa para tocarla y que lograba ruborizarla sólo con mirarla.

Sí... Sasuke la deseó. Fue Naruto el que nunca la deseó. En su noche de boda, se emborrachó, y siguió borracho durante toda la luna de miel en el Caribe, sin consumar el matrimonio.

Hinata pasó por un infierno interpretando la falta de interés de su esposo y sus borracheras como un castigo por su vergonzoso comportamiento con Sasuke. El sentimiento de culpabilidad la mortificó noche tras noche. Pensó que estaba recibiendo exactamente lo que merecía y que le había hecho tanto daño a Naruto que éste ni siquiera se sentía capaz de tocarla.

¿Con quién podía haber hablado de algo así? Naruto se negó a hacerlo, enterrándose totalmente en sí mismo cada vez que Hinata lo intentaba. Su amigo dejó de serlo y se transformó en un lejano desconocido. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Hinata se diera cuenta de que Naruto no la quería como un hombre quería a una mujer y que, si ella aceptaba, estaba dispuesto a vivir un matrimonio fingido y a volver a ser su mejor amigo.

Se quedó dormida preguntándose cuánto tiempo seguiría Sasuke abajo y si ya se habría arrepentido de su acuerdo con ella. A pesar de todo, durmió profundamente, pues estaba exhausta.

Y, cuando subió, Sasuke sonrió apreciativamente al verla, se acerco a ella y retirando un riso de su pelo le susurro –duerme bien Hina-.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Tengo que decir que me divirtio mucho la escena de Hinata entrando al hotel, pensando en su ropa interior, jeje

Por otro lado como vemos Sasuke no es tan cruel, al menos con ella dado que siempre ha sentido algo por ella

Igualmente vemos que Naruto guardaba un secreto que lo atormentaba, veremos que era

Un saludo a todos


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

**Capítulo 4**

Hinata despertó de un largo y relajado sueño. Al abrir los ojos vio a Sasuke a escasos centímetros de ella. La miraba burlonamente con sus oscuros ojos.

- Hasta ahora, ninguna mujer se había dormido esperándome. Podrías resultar muy dañina para mi ego.

La chica se sentó con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y miró su reloj.

- ¿Ya es tan tarde? - preguntó -. ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa genuinamente divertida que transformó sus poderosos rasgos en el chico que ella algún día había conocido. Alargó una mano y la deslizó por el cabello de Hinata antes de que ella pudiera apartar la cabeza.

- No te preocupes por la hora - dijo con suavidad -. Ayer superaste con creces a Doris Day. Te libraste de mí con total maestría. Salí de esta habitación sintiéndome una mezcla de adolescente en su primera vez y un completo miserable - deslizó la mano a la mejilla de Hinata, mirando con intensidad sus ojos malvas -. Y luego te metiste en la cama y te quedaste profundamente dormida. Cuando duermes con el pelo suelto sobre la almohada no pareces tener más de dieciséis años. Y también parece que nunca te hubiera tocado un hombre... - su profunda voz se volvió más ronca al decir aquello -...como si fueras una princesa de aquellas novelas de Madame de La Fayette que leías cuando eras niña. El día que por imbécil casi te mato pensé eso, en Mademoiselle de Chartres al verte tumbada en el suelo con tu vestido de verano. Entonces abriste los ojos y recordé que cuando éramos niños, en tus ojos veía el paraíso. - ¡Dios santo! Nunca había sentido eso por nadie, por nadie, solo con mi hermana, mi prima, mi mejor amiga.

La grave y espesa voz de Sasuke tenía una hipnótica cualidad que hizo que Hinata se estremeciera. Sentía la calidez de su mano en su mejilla y bajó la vista para ocultar su rubor pues su corazón bombeaba furioso.

- Tuve mujeres pero hasta entonces tampoco había tenido que luchar nunca por una... y tampoco nunca había querido pero contigo era diferente, eras un enigma y un reto, ¿seguías siendo la misma niña tímida que conocí?, trataste de de huir de mi lo se pero yo nunca creí en tus heladas miradas- continuó Sasuke. Yo sabía que esa no era la verdadera Hinata. Sólo era una representación...

- ¡No¡ - protestó Hinata -. Viste algo que no era real, una mujer que creaste con tu mente, que sólo existía en tu imaginación.

- Existió aquí, en mi cama. Nacimos juntos a la vida cuando nos conocimos y somos parecidos. Tu eres apasionada, valiente e irresistible. Eres la misma niña que conocí y quiero volver a recuperarla.

Hinata trató de apartar la cabeza, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

- Eres muy testaruda, otro rasgo Uchiha - dijo, sujetándola por la muñeca.

- ¡Y tú eres un egoísta que sólo sabe pensar en si mismo! No pienso darte lo que quieres. Representaré el papel de tu prometida, pero la representación termina en la puerta del dormitorio - replicó Hinata furiosa sin saber el motivo.

- Ni lo sueñes - dijo, Sasuke sucintamente.

- ¿,Quieres tu ración de carne? - preguntó ella vehementemente -. ¡De acuerdo, tómala! - liberándose de la mano de Sasuke en su muñeca, volvió a tumbarse en la cama y añadió: - ¿Y bien? ¿A qué estás esperando?

Se puso tensa al ver que la oscura cabeza de Sasuke descendía hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes de desafío. Si su idea de la diversión era hacer el amor con un cuerpo inanimado, que lo hiciera.

Sasuke tomó su boca en una explosión de silencioso calor, bloqueando con su cabeza la luz, apoyando con firmeza las manos sobre los hombros de Hinata. El calor recorrió el cuerpo de ésta como una descarga eléctrica. Aferró a Sasuke por los brazos frenéticamente, tratando de apartarlo, pero él no la soltó.

Una rica y creciente oscuridad empezó a formarse tras los párpados cerrados de Hinata. Al darse cuenta de lo que era, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para alejar las sensaciones que Sasuke estaba despertando en ella.

Ella trataba de resistirlo, pero su traicionero cuerpo fue en busca de aquellas sensaciones. Sus pezones se endurecieron, sus muslos temblaron y todo su cuerpo se estremeció de anticipación. La excitación fue creciendo en espiral mientras Sasuke penetraba con su lengua en el húmedo interior de su boca. Hinata entrelazó los dedos en su pelo y le devolvió el beso, apasionada y salvajemente, retorciéndose debajo de él.

Unas fuertes manos deslizaron el camisón hacia bajo por sus brazos, aprisionándola, y Hinata no pudo soportarlo, luchando por liberar sus manos de las mangas. Pero en cuanto lo logró, Sasuke la sujetó por las muñecas, sujetándolas contra la cama por encima de su cabeza.

La punta de su lengua se deslizó sobre uno de los rosados pezones y un gemido de placer escapó involuntariamente de la garganta de Hinata. Los labios de Sasuke rodearon lentamente el pezón y ella echó atrás la cabeza, apretando los dientes.

- ¡No! - gimió.

- Sí - dijo Sasuke con voz densa, explorando la orgullosa protuberancia de dulce carne con su boca y lengua hasta que Hinata perdió todo el control y sólo deseó que continuara, que de una vez le quitara el camisón, que la desnudara, que besara su cuerpo, desde sus pies hasta su frente, ¡que le hiciera el amor!

Entonces, él le soltó las manos y le quitó el camisón de un solo movimiento con facilidad, mas aun porque Hinata lo ayudo. Unos dedos largos y firmes acariciaron sus tiernos senos, jugando con la sensibilidad que Sasuke había despertado en ellos, y un largo y creciente gemido de frustración escapó de la garganta de Hinata.

- Por favor... rápido… - jadeó, ajena a todo lo que no fueran las inmediatas exigencias de su palpitante cuerpo.

- ¿Me estás rogando? - susurró Sasuke en tono aterciopelado junto a su oído.

- Sasuke... - dijo Hinata, temblando bajo sus manos.

- Dime - la carnosa boca de Sasuke encontró un punto increíblemente sensible bajo la pequeña oreja de Hinata, provocándole un ardiente deseo que se manifestó casi con violencia entre sus muslos.

- ¡No pares! - Hinata apenas reconoció apasionada aquella voz como suya.

Y, de pronto, Sasuke la soltó. Apoyándose contra el respaldo de la cama, la observó con ojos calculadores. Totalmente desorientada Hinata le devolvió la mirada sin comprender nada, excepto la dolorosa y quemante excitación de su cuerpo.

- No te atrevas a volver a decirme que no me deseas - murmuró Sasuke con suavidad, contemplándola con frío desapego -. Puedo hacer que me desees. Eres una mujer muy sensual, eres en el fondo tan Uchiha como yo. Fuiste creada para la pasión...

Hinata comprendió demasiado tarde, y, con gesto mortificado, cubrió con la sábana su desnudez.

- No... - dijo, aturdida por la crueldad de Sasuke.

- Sí. Hace cinco años podía hacerte arder sólo con mirarte...

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- Te ruborizabas, tus ojos parecían echar fuego y te retorcías en el asiento como una felina. Me deseabas... pero no querías admitirlo - dijo Sasuke con fiereza.

Perpleja, Hinata enterró el rostro en la almohada. - Al principio, pensé que todo era cierto. Parecías tan inocente, tan inmaculada. Supe que eras virgen...

- ¡Basta ya!

- Pero entonces llegó ese día en esta misma cama... Si no hubiera sido por el ruido que oímos en la habitación contigua, habríamos hecho el amor toda la tarde sin que hubieras opuesto la más mínima resistencia. ¡desde que naciste eras mía!

- ¡No es cierto! - exclamó Hinata atormentada por el recuerdo.

- Ninguna mujer, con o sin experiencia, responde así a un hombre y se casa a la siguiente semana con otro, insistiendo en que lo ama locamente. Al menos, ninguna mujer decente...

- ¡Cállate ya, Sasuke! - gritó Hinata, dejando escapar a la vez un gemido.

Inicialmente quiso hablar con Naruto para decirle que no podían casarse. Esperaba que, confesándolo todo, Naruto se ofendiera y comprendiera que no podían seguir adelante. En lugar de ello le preguntó si amaba a Sasuke. Y, con total convicción, ella le dijo que no. Las emociones que Sasuke despertaba en ella nada tenían que ver con el amor. Lo único que veía era lujuria y egoísmo y eso la asustaba, pues había crecido viendo a su madre y al padre de Sasuke demostrando aquellas habilidades y lo último que quería era parecerse a ella. Lo que Sasuke le hizo sentir la dejó petrificada. Y la oferta de amor incondicional de Naruto pareció un santuario seguro. En aquellos momentos, se sintió desesperada y humildemente agradecida a su lealtad, sus ruegos y afirmaciones de que la necesitaba...

Unos firmes dedos se cerraron repentinamente en torno a su muñeca, haciéndola alzar la cabeza. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sasuke quitó la alianza y la arrojó al suelo.

- No necesitas eso estando en mi cama. Además, Naruto nunca significó demasiado para ti ¿verdad, Hyuga?

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel?

- ¡Porque no puedo olvidarte Hinata, con tu virginal vestido blanco caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia para casarte con el príncipe de Clèves! - replicó Sasuke con rabia.

- ¿,Y por qué te molestó eso? ¡Nunca tuviste intención de casarte conmigo!

- Y tu que sabes Hyuga, ¿acaso querías casarte conmigo? - preguntó Sasuke mordazmente.

- ¡Te odiaba! ¿Cómo iba a querer ser tu mujer? - ¡Y, desde luego, no tenía intención de convertirme en tu muñequita de compañía!

Sasuke le dijo que la «cuidaría». Que podría tener todo lo que deseara. Pero que, desafortunadamente, no le interesaba el matrimonio ni los compromisos serios, porque nunca duraban para siempre. Pero le prometió que lo pasaría muy bien mientras durara. Nunca la amó, ni se preocupó por ella... ni siquiera la respetó. Ella sólo era una estúpida chica confundida por su primo, aquel que algún día había sido su mejor amigo.

Sasuke se levantó dando la conversación por terminada al dirigirse al baño. Hinata oyó como corría el agua de la ducha, sintiendo como poco a poco remitía el deseo de su insatisfecho cuerpo. Ahora sabía con certeza que seguía siendo tan vulnerable como había temido. Y, tuvo que reconocer con amargura que Sasuke había demostrado su punto de vista. Lo deseaba, probablemente tanto como un adicto necesitaba la droga, sabiendo que era peligrosa y destructiva, pero sintiéndose capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtenerla. Y, si era posible, lo odiaba aún más por haberla obligado a asumir aquella verdad. Los tres meses siguientes iban a ser un infierno. Un ejercicio de constante humillación.

Media hora después, tras llamar al doctor Senju y averiguar que su padre había pasado una buena noche, Hinata se reunió con Sasuke para desayunar. Mientras caminaba hacia él por la habitación, vestida con unos pantalones holgados y una larga blusa verde, fue furiosamente consciente de la crítica mirada que le dirigió.

- Hoy vamos de comprar a la Avenue Montaigne a comprarte un nuevo vestuario, zapatos, joyas, en fin- dijo Sasuke en tono imperativo -. El jueves volaremos a la Isla del Giglio.

- ¿Al Mediterraneo? - repitió Hinata, perdiendo parte de la frialdad que trataba de mostrar -. ¿Vive en aquella isla tu padre?

Sasuke ignoró su pregunta.

- Eso te da tres días para que resuelvas los asuntos que tengas pendientes aquí.

- ¿Y mi trabajo? - dijo Hinata de repente.

- ¿Trabajas? - preguntó Sasuke, alzando una ceja incrédulo.

- Soy asistente, trabajo para el ministerio de cultura. Ahora estoy de vacaciones porque mi jefe también lo está. Pero no creo que esté dispuesto a concederme tres meses...

- Dile que has encontrado un empleo más interesante.

- No te importa nada que pierda mi trabajo aún cuando sabes cuanto amo el arte, ¿verdad? - dijo Hinata, dolida.

Sasuke la miró con gesto impasible.

- Cuando esto termine, podrás elegir un nuevo puesto en cualquiera de mis empresas.

La completa falta de emoción con que dijo aquello dejó helada a Hinata.

- No, gracias - replicó secamente. Nunca estaré tan desesperada.

El teléfono sonó y Sasuke se levantó rápidamente.

A pesar de sí misma, Hinata lo siguió con la vista. Llevaba un pantalón negro de corte francés y una camisa blanca corte italiano que le quedaba como un guante, haciendo resaltar sus anchos y musculosos hombros.

«¿Pero que estoy haciendo?», se preguntó Hinata, cerrando brevemente los ojos y despreciándose a sí misma. «¿Qué estoy haciendo?» Era como si Sasuke hubiera conjurado el lado oscuro de su carácter y éste estuviera tomando el control de su personalidad. Su mente se llenó de inquietantes recuerdos de lo sucedido hacía menos de una hora, haciendo que la piel le ardiera. Se sirvió café con mano temblorosa, mortificada por su falta de disciplina mental. Ya era hora de que empezara a controlarse, ¿pero cómo iba a lograrlo en aquellas circunstancias?...

Dos empleados cargados de paquetes acompañaron a Hinata hasta la suite. Tras dejarlos sobre la cama, se ofrecieron a ayudarla a abrirlos. Hinata agradeció la atención pero les dijo que prefería hacerlo sola. En cuanto salieron, cerró con llave la puerta de la habitación.

Ir de compras con Sasuke Uchiha había resultado una actividad auténticamente embarazosa. Había hecho que la trajeran y la llevaran de un lado a otro por Los Campos Elíseos, entraron a numerosas tiendas de ropa, zapatos, joyería, haciéndole probarse los vestidos que le gustaban a él y obligándola a desfilar con ellos como si fuera una modelo, Valentino, Dior, Chanel, Versace, Prada, Manolos, Christian Louboutin, hasta lencería de la Perla, esa parte había sido terriblemente embarazosa para ella, Sasuke personalmente con malvado placer había entrado con ella a la boutique para ver todo tipo le lencería, pantaletas francesas, culotts, tangas, sujetadores, camisones para dormir, baby dolls, bikinis, ella sintió que Sasuke la imaginaba vistiendo todas y cada una de esas prendas para él… El anillo de compromiso tenía un diamante de tal tamaño que le pesaba en la mano. También le compró pendientes a juego y un delicado reloj de oro que debió costarle una fortuna.

- ¿Qué te parecería una cadena para el tobillo? - preguntó Hinata, pretendiendo mostrarse sarcástica.

Pero, al parecer, a Sasuke la idea le pareció estimulante. Sus ojos brillaron mientras la miraba y su expresiva boca se curvó sensualmente.

- Creo que eso lo compraré por mi cuenta - murmuró con voz aterciopelada. Era peligroso mostrarse sarcástica con Sasuke.

Esta noche cenaremos fuera Hinata - dijo cuando la limusina los dejó en el Ritz.

Una hora y media después, Hinata se miró ruborizada en el espejo. El ceñido vestido azul zafiro que llevaba puesto delataba cada una de sus respiraciones, por no hablar de sus curvas. Era un vestido hecho para hacerse notar y Hinata nunca había sentido aquella necesidad.

«Pero estás interpretando un papel», se recordó. Y, tal vez, si lograba demostrarle a Sasuke que podía interpretarlo bien, éste se sentiría menos impulsado a llevársela a la cama.

Pero se desanimó de inmediato al recordar lo insistente que fue su persecución cinco años atrás…

Al día siguiente del accidente se empeñó en llevarla personalmente de la clínica a casa. Ya había avisado a sus padres sin que ella lo supiera. Su padre recibió a Sasuke como si éste la hubiera salvado de las garras de la muerte, y la habitual expresión de aburrimiento de su madre se evaporó en cuanto vio a su sobrino.

Sasuke se quedó a comer. Hiashi y él hablaron de negocios, y cuando Anabi hizo una rápida referencia a la boda de su hija, Sasuke sonrió.

- Mi prima es muy joven para casarse - dijo.

- Demasiado... - asintió Anabi, sin molestarse en ocultar la poca estima en que tenía a Naruto Namikaze.

Más tarde, ella fue a la habitación de su hija.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo burlonamente -. Así que has encontrado a mi sobrino el heredero de mi hermano.

- ¡Yo no he encontrado a nadie! – replicó Hinata con desagrado.

- A veces pienso que me entregaron el bebé equivocado en el hospital - dijo Anabi Uchiha, haciendo una mueca -. ¿Pero qué te pasa?

- Lo único que me pasa es que no me gusta, ¡es mi primo, tu sobrino!

- ¿Y eso que Hinata?, Lo he invitado a unirse al resto de nuestros invitados el próximo fin de semana.

- ¡Mamá!

- Sasuke está forrado, cariño. Puede que decida invertir el dinero de Fugaku en la empresa si jugamos bien nuestras cartas. Así que sé amable con él, al menos por tu padre. Para mí es evidente que lo único que le interesa realmente a Sasuke eres tú, siempre ha sido igual desde que eran niños.

Llegaron flores para Hinata a diario durante la siguiente semana, y cada ramo iba acompañado de una tarjeta en la que simplemente aparecía la inicial S. Después, Sasuke llamó para invitarla a cenar. Hinata se negó y el chico rió. La siguiente tarde, Hinata se encontró sonriéndole glacialmente desde un lado de la mesa, con sus padres sentados a cada lado de ésta mientras Sasuke les devolvía su hospitalidad en un fino restaurant parisino.

Sasuke había regresado a su vida con espectacular velocidad, halagó a Hiashi reconociendo sus meritos y todo el abolengo de la familia Hyuga. Anabi riñó seriamente a Hinata cuando ésta intentó convencer a su padre de que los Uchiha era un eran peligrosos.

- ¡Si la empresa va a la quiebra, será por tu culpa! - exclamó, furiosa -. Recuerda niña que yo soy una Uchiha y que tu también lo eres, no lo olvides, en Sasuke y su padre esta la salvación de tu padre y su glorioso apellido. Hinata se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al saber que la empresa familiar pasaba por serias dificultades. Y la idea de que los Uchiha tuvieran el poder de hacer y deshacer en la empresa Hyuga la horrorizó, nunca había sentido aprecio por la familia de su madre, a excepción de Sasuke no había ningún Uchiha que le agradara, pero ahora se sentía en peligro estando cerca de su primo.

- Es un joven muy culto y preparado - dijo Hiashi cuando Hinata trató de advertirlo sobre el -. Y ya he notado que no esta hecho de la misma madera que Fugaku, desde pequeño siempre supe que Sasuke tenia corazón, se ha convertido en un joven fuerte, pero te quiere hija.

Sasuke se volvió un visitante asiduo en la casa de Hinata de nuevo como hacia años lo hacia. ¿Fue ella alguna vez lo suficientemente inocente como para creer que su único interés era preservar su amistad? Sí, lo fue.

- Yo puedo ayudar a tu familia... - dijo Sasuke con voz sedosa una noche que se presentó cuando Hinata estaba sola en casa. Quítate ese anillo de compromiso y podrás comprobar lo generoso que soy.

- No estoy en venta, Sasuke y mi compromiso con Naruto no es algo con lo que piense negociar - explicó ella, tratando de contener su rabia.

Sasuke le pasó una mano por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó mirándola enfurecido -. Ya sabes cuánto te deseo...

- ¡Porque no puedes tenerme! – replicó Hinata, luchando por liberarse de la inquietante proximidad del esbelto y fuerte cuerpo de su primo -. Ese es el único motivo por el que dices que me deseas, ¿verdad? ¡Tu ego no puede soportar que no me muestre interesada!, tu retorcida mente no resiste la idea de tener a tu prima en tu cama verdad, ¡como has cambiado!

- No soy el único que desea a una prima o un primo- dijo Sasuke, casi divertido -. ¿De verdad crees que no sé que estabas enamorada de mi hace años?

- ¡Hoy quiero a Naruto!

- Naruto te trata como si fueras intocable, peor que a una hermana...

- Eso no es cierto...

- Muchas veces lo he pensado Hinata, ¿Qué pasaría si fueras mi hermana? Y he llegado a saber que no me importaría, que sentiría lo mismo por ti, que estaría enamorado de... – estas enfermo Sasuke, si fuéramos hermanos.. y antes de que Hinata pudiera impedirlo, Sasuke presionó sus labios contra los de ella, haciéndola sentirse como si la hubiera golpeado un rayo.

Hinata volvió al presente, y se encontró con los dedos tocándose temblorosamente los labios. Ahora veía con mas claridad que entonces. Al igual que, irónicamente, Sasuke vio con más claridad entonces. Él intuyó la falta de atracción entre Naruto y ella. Pero Sasuke malinterpretó cínicamente aquel comportamiento. Creyó que ella estaba utilizando a Naruto, como un arma contra él, utilizando su cercana boda para presionarlo y obligarlo a ofrecerle más. A cambio, Sasuke utilizó la empresa Hyuga para equilibrar la ecuación.

La chica descolgó el teléfono y llamó al doctor Senju para preguntar por su padre. Sintió un gran alivio al saber que éste insistía en que no había tenido intención de hacerse daño y que, a pesar de todo, se sentía muy aliviado al saber que no iban a presentarse cargos contra él.

Hinata se reunió con Sasuke en el recibidor. Suponiendo que éste querría que llevara el pelo suelto, a tono con los llamativos vestidos que le había comprado, había renunciado a su habitual moño. Él la miro de arriba abajo unos interminables momentos. Finalmente, asintió complacido diciendo –te ves hermosa- y así con una Hinata sonrojada salieron del hotel.

Sasuke la llevó a un restaurante de moda. Cuando entraron, varias cabezas se volvieron discretamente hacia ellos y se oyó un ligero murmullo. Mientras estudiaba el menú, Hinata se sorprendió vagamente al comprobar que tenía hambre.

- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que me cuentes más sobre mi tu padre? – preguntó, siempre había tenido la duda sobre como era Fugaku con Sasuke, cuando eran niños sabia que era un hombre estricto y hasta violento pero ahora al pensar que podría ser peor que su propia madre la sangre de la joven se helo.

- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? - el seco tono de voz de Sasuke no fue nada alentador.

- No podré hacer una buena interpretación sin tener la información necesaria sobre él. Dijiste que estaba enfermo...

- Tiene un problema de corazón. En la actualidad esta muy débil.

- ¿Los médicos no pueden hacer nada por él?

- La última operación falló, y no está lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar otra - dijo Sasuke fríamente

Hinata tragó saliva.

- ¿Sigue viva su esposa?

Inesperadamente, Sasuke rió, pero el sonido de su risa fue heladamente sarcástico.

- Muy viva. Ella es bastante más joven que mi padre - su atractiva boca se endureció, añadiendo una inquietante seriedad a sus oscuros rasgos -. Es su cuarta esposa.

- ¿Su cuarta esposa? - repitió Hinata débilmente, sin poder evitarlo -. ¿tuvo algún hijo aparte de Itachi después de ti Sasuke?

- Afortunadamente no, como sabes tiene una hija mayor que yo nacida de una aventura, pero casi nunca la veo, yo estoy solo.

El tono de voz de Sasuke resulto vacio y Hinata recordando las tardes que él paso junto a ella le dijo - Lo siento Sasuke.

- No lo sientas Hinata, la soledad es buena consejera.

La chica permaneció en silencio. Sasuke estaba describiendo un árbol familiar tan fragmentado como lo recordaba, aún mas triste que el de ella.

- Mi hermana mayor, vive con mi padre. Nunca se ha casado., ellos se encuentran en una gran casa en Giglio Campese, en la Isla del Giglio como ya te dije.

- Sasuke, cuando regresaste hace años nunca tuve tiempo de preguntarte nada, llegaste a mi vida como un torbellino, pero siempre quise saber a donde te fuiste después de que te llevaron de Londres, ¿fuiste a esa isla?

- No, Tras la muerte de mi madre mi padre no sabia que hacer conmigo, cuando termine mis estudios primarios me enviaron a estudiar en Italia dado que él pensó que no debía pasar mucho tiempo con los Hyuga y que mejor que un hermoso y lejano lugar.

- ¿Por qué tan lejos?

- Porque mi madrastra de ese momento no me gustaba más de lo que yo le gustaba a ella – dijo Sasuke secamente.

-Tu historia es muy triste Sasuke.

-Te dije que no necesito tu compasión.

-Aún si lo siento en verdad

-Finalmente fuiste lo mas cercano a una hermana que he tenido en mi vida.

-¿Una hermana Sasuke?- dijo ella juguetona, -lo que quieres hacer conmigo no es precisamente fraternal

-¿has leído los Borgia?, cuando dos niños están solos, unidos, no importa la sangre o el parentesco, aún como mi prima o mi hermana seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por ti.

-¿Y que sientes por mi Sasuke?

Hinata no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke, en ese momento una alta y esbelta peli roja de ojos oscuros se acercó a su mesa. Ignorando a Hinata, se dirigió a Sasuke en Alemán. Al parecer, la respuesta de éste no fue del agrado de la mujer. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y abrió los ojos desmedidamente. Lanzó a Hinata una mirada cargada de desprecio, pero también eran evidentes en ella el dolor y los celos. Tras encogerse de hombros, volvió a su mesa.

- ¿Y quién era ésa mujer Sasuke? - preguntó Hinata sin poder evitar la punzada de celos.

- Nadie que deba preocuparte - dijo Sasuke despectivamente.

Hinata pudo sentir los ojos de la pelirroja clavados en su perfil. Incómoda con la sensación, se concentró en su comida.

Mientras regresaban sintió claustrofobia en la limusina.

- ¿Sasuke, quién era esa mujer? - se oyó preguntar de nuevo, Hinata creía que irían al hotel, pero en cambio se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de Sasuke. Por algún motivo que no lograba explicarse no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que en aquella mujer y al entrar en el apartamento Hinata no pudo contenerse más.

- ¿Celosa Hinata? - preguntó Sasuke, dedicándole una burlona sonrisa.

Ella lo miro con gesto incrédulo.

- ¿Celosa yo? ¿Estás loco Sasuke?

Antes de que pudiera apartarse, Sasuke la rodeó por los hombros con sus brazos y la miró al rostro con sus ojos ónix.

- Eres tú la que está loca - murmuró roncamente -. Nunca he sentido por alguien lo que siento por ti.

Hinata se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración. - ¿Lucharías por mí como yo lo haría por ti? - preguntó Sasuke en el mismo tono de intimidad -. Debí secuestrarte hace cinco años...

- ¡Bas... basta, Sasuke! - dijo Hinata, percibiendo la amenaza latente en su actitud.

Sorprendiéndola, Sasuke deslizó las manos hasta su cintura y la alzó en brazos. En el mismo instante, cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos casi como si fuera a devorarla. Hinata sintió la incontenible respuesta de su cuerpo y luchó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasuke avanzo con ella en sus brazos a través de su apartamento, entró con ella en el dormitorio y la dejó en la cama, sobre la que caía la luz de la luna.

- No quiero esto, Sasuke - protestó Hinata tensamente -. No es suficiente para mí.

El se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

- ¿Qué sería suficiente? - preguntó con aspereza, y antes de que Hinata pudiera apartarse, la sujetó por las manos, aprisionándola.

- ¿Qué tenía él que yo no tengo? ¿Qué podía darte que yo no te doy?

Aturdida por la evidente rabia que había provocado, Hinata lo miró a los ojos.

- No me refería a eso. No podrías comprender...

- ¡Entonces trata de hacerme comprender! - replicó Sasuke. - ¿Era mejor hombre que yo en la cama?

Desgarrada por un dolor que nunca había compartido con otro ser humano, Hinata giró la cabeza a un lado, tratando de evitar la incisiva y brillante mirada de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, yo…

- Quiero saber - insistió él, tomándola por la barbilla y haciéndola volver el rostro. ¡Así que cuéntame de una vez qué tenía Naruto de especial!

- No quiero hablar de él - dijo Hinata con lágrimas en os ojos.

- Pero yo quiero que hables. Te ofrecí todo lo que tenía y me rechazaste - replicó él con rabia -. Y sin embargo me deseabas...

- ¡No!

- Sí – murmuró Sasuke con una voz que casi fue un gruñido.

- ¡Desear no es suficiente! - gritó repentinamente Hinata.

- Pero no solo había deseo, había algo mas y lo sabes- indicó Sasuke con devastadora precisión.

Y la realidad de aquella afirmación, fue como un cuchillo clavado en las entrañas de Hinata.

- No llores... - Sasuke deslizó una mano por la húmeda mejilla de Hinata y ella giró involuntariamente la cabeza hacia su cálido consuelo.

La conciencia de que no podía contener sus impulsos físicos estando tan cerca de él sólo sirvió para acrecentar su tormento. Era digna hija de su madre, le dijo una vocecita en su interior, haciéndola sentir una intensa vergüenza. Sasuke le había pasado una mano bajo la espalda para alzarla y los dedos le rozaron involuntariamente su mullidos gluteos. De inmediato percibió el calor de su carne bajo el vestido de seda.

Sasuke tembló, y por algún motivo, Hinata deseó volver a provocarle el mismo efecto. él murmuró algo contra su pelo y ella dejó la mano donde estaba, escuchando cómo se aceleraba su respiración y el clamoroso latido de su corazón contra la palma de su mano.

El ambiente era explosivo. Hinata extendió y contrajo los dedos sobre el pecho de Sasuke y de pronto, éste gimió, provocándole una repentina descarga de excitación.

- ¡Maldición! - murmuró Sasuke espesamente, volviendo a apoyarla sobre la cama -. ¡Contigo tengo menos control que un adolescente!

El Uchiha estaba temblando en el círculo de sus brazos. ¿Cuándo lo había rodeado con ellos? No parecía importante. Lentamente, locamente, Hinata experimentó una extraordinaria sensación de poder. Un momento después, aquella sensación desapareció ante el ardiente asalto de la hambrienta boca de Sasuke. El cuerpo de Hinata empezó a palpitar de vida, y todo pensamiento racional la abandonó durante un tiempo incontable.

El aroma de Sasuke era tan dolorosamente familiar que era un afrodisíaco. Su camisa estaba entreabierta y Hinata encontró la suave y morena piel de su hombro con su lengua. él se estremeció contra ella, pecho contra senos, muslo contra muslo, en una incontrolable explosión de excitación. De pronto, se alzó sobre ella y le arrancó violentamente el vestido. Hinata oyó cómo se desgarraba. No le importó nada, lo quería para ella y para nadie más.

Con un ronco gemido de placer, Sasuke se inclinó sobre sus senos desnudos, acariciándolos, tocándola por todo el cuerpo. Hinata cerró los ojos, arqueó su esbelta garganta y se perdió en un mundo de sensaciones más poderosas y primitivas que nada que hubiera experimentado nunca.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda, deseando tocarlo en todas partes a la vez, ardiendo por explorar su cuerpo con tanta intimidad como él estaba explorando el suyo.

Clavó sus uñas contra su camisa y Sasuke gimió contra su boca, mordiéndola eróticamente en los labios como castigo. Con manos impacientes, Hinata tiró de la camisa de Sasuke para acariciar la carne que tanto anhelaba. Cuando él encontró con su mano el húmedo y anhelante ardor que palpitaba entre sus piernas, Hinata dejó escapar un grito. La primitiva necesidad que la tenía controlada le hacía sentirse más cercana a la agonía que al éxtasis.

- Eres mía... - murmuró Sasuke -. Siempre has sido mía.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se topó con la oscura mirada de Sasuke, impenetrable a la luz de la luna. Notó que la boca se le secaba a la vez que recuperaba la cordura y sus músculos se tensaban en repentino rechazo. Entonces, él inició una lenta caricia entre sus piernas, volviendo a provocarle un loco deseo.

De pronto, se oyó un molesto sonido al fondo. Hinata trató de ignorarlo, pero, al cabo de un momento, Sasuke empezó a ponerse tenso. Alzó la cabeza bruscamente y maldijo entre dientes. Un segundo después, se levantó y fue a contestar al teléfono.

Hinata tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando rápidamente en italiano. De pronto, apartó a un lado el teléfono, pálido, y salió de la habitación.

Ella aún estaba aturdida por la pasión, pero al ver que Sasuke salía, se irguió en la cama. ¿Habría recibido malas noticias sobre su padre? Confundida, asumió su completa desnudez y salió de la cama para ponerse una bata. Quería estar con Sasuke, ofrecerle consuelo. En el instante en que reconoció aquella necesidad en su interior, cayó sentada en el borde de la cama y se cubrió el rostro con manos temblorosas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué sucedía dentro de su cabeza? Durante años, se había dicho que odiaba a aquel hombre; sin embargo, hacía un segundo había sentido el impulso de acudir a su lado para rodearlo con sus brazos como cuando eran niños, "como Cesare y Lucrezia". Temerosa, trató de racionalizar sus sentimientos.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, se dijo débilmente. Aquella situación la había sometido a mucha tensión. Además, estaba avergonzada ante la evidencia de que no podía resistir el deseo por Sasuke. No era extraño que sintiera una gran confusión de emociones. Estaba descubriendo cosas que la mayoría de las mujeres ya sabían cuando salían de la adolescencia. El deseo no era el amor, pero, tal vez, entre ellos ambos sentimientos se confundían. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada cuando alzó la mirada y vio a Sasuke en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba quieto y silencioso como una estatua.

Hinata tragó con esfuerzo, asustada por su actitud. - ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke soltó el aliento en un audible siseo.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que tu padre estaba en una casa de reposo? - preguntó.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? - preguntó Hinata, irguiéndose, desconcertada.

- Mi abogado, ha tratado de ponerse en contacto con él esta tarde. Ha llamado para avisarme y acabo de hablar con el doctor Senju por teléfono.

Hinata se puso intensamente pálida.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - rugió Sasuke en tono acusador -. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que se encontraba en un estado psíquicamente inestable?

Hinata se sintió aturdida por la furia del hombre frente a ella. - No pensé...

- ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que me daría lo mismo? - el enfado de Sasuke era tan intenso que apenas pudo vocalizar su pregunta -. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? ¿Crees de verdad que me resultaría indiferente haber conducido a un hombre, al padre de mi prima al suicidio?

Hinata tembló. Expresado de aquella manera, sonaba espantoso.

- Sólo pensé que no lo consideradas.. relevante. - Relevante - repitió Sasuke con visible dificultad. - Mi padre insiste en que no trató de hacerse daño - protestó Hinata débilmente. Sasuke la estaba mirando como si nunca la hubiera visto hasta entonces. Y era evidente que no le gustaba lo que veía.

- Anoche no trataste de decirme en ningún momento que tu padre se hallaba en esa situación... ¡no mencionaste en ningún momento que existiera ese peligro! - exclamó Sasuke, incrédulo.

- No creí que te importara.

Sasuke se puso pálido y apretó los puños con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que creíste que no me importaría? ¡Y pensar que estaba a punto de hacerte el amor! ¿Qué he hecho para que me tengas en tan bajo concepto?

Hinata agachó la cabeza, repentinamente confundida y avergonzada. Era evidente que su primo estaba totalmente horrorizado por lo que había averiguado.

- Yo... yo...

- Si hubiera sabido cuál era el estado de tu padre, habría hecho todo lo posible para aliviar su tensión. Todo - recalcó mirando a Hinata con fría intensidad -. ¿De verdad creías que mi deseo por ti era más importante para mí que la vida de un hombre que sufrió de la sangre Uchiha? ¿O incluso el más mínimo riesgo de que se quitara la vida?

- No... - dijo Hinata, temblorosa.

Él la miró con despreció.

- ¿O sólo estabas buscando una buena excusa para volver a mí sin sacrificar tu precioso orgullo?

Hinata no respondió. ¿Cuándo había transformado en su mente a Sasuke en la viva imagen de la corrupción? ¿Cuándo y con qué argumentos lo había desposeído de toda emoción humana decente? ¿Por qué se había engañado a sí misma de esa forma? Porque ahora se daba cuenta de que se había engañado. ¿Le había sido más fácil culpar a Sasuke por todo antes que aceptar su propia culpabilidad? Y peor aún, ¿lo había hecho simplemente para evitar enfrentarse a lo que Sasuke la hacía sentir?, ¿acaso no había visto detrás de esa cortina de acero al niño que fue su mejor amigo, al chico del que estaba enamorada?

- Tú mismo dijiste que no había sentimientos en los negocios - trató de defenderse, desesperada -. Dijiste que no tenías interés en mi padre excepto como medio para alcanzar un fin, y que ese tema te aburría.

La agresividad de Sasuke disminuyó palpablemente cuando Hinata le recordó aquellas duras palabras.

- No sabía nada de la depresión de tu padre. Sabia que tu madre había muerto, nunca me informaron, yo se que él la amaba a pesar de todo - murmuró.

Hinata no podía pensar con calma. Se sentía enferma. Comprendió con claridad que la noche pasada debería haberle contado de inmediato a Sasuke lo que le sucedía a su padre. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pensó en decírselo. Estaba tan centrada en verlo como un sádico que permaneció en silencio.

- Debería habértelo dicho - se oyó susurrar.

Sasuke no la estaba escuchando.

- Mañana me reuniré con tu padre y procuraré tranquilizarlo. No quiero llevar esa carga en mi conciencia - dijo, mirando a Hinata con gesto condenatorio -. También le diré que te he ofrecido trabajar como mi asistente.

- Eso era lo que yo...

- Créeme - dijo Sasuke, interrumpiéndola -, si ayer hubiera sabido lo que se ahora, ¡ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido tocarte! Sólo pensar en ti tumbada en mi cama, apiadándote de ti misma y pensando que te estabas sacrificando por la vida de tu padre... - apretó los dientes y movió las manos en un gesto de rechazo - ¡Me asquea la idea, pero también hace que me den ganas de abofetearte!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - exclamó Hinata.

Sasuke alargó una mano y la atrajo hacia sí sin previa advertencia. Sus ojos parecían despedir fuego mientras la miraba.

- No eres ninguna mártir, Hyuga... ¡eres una cobarde! - dijo con desprecio -. ¡Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti, pero no tienes el valor de admitirlo!

- ¡Suéltame! - exigió Hinata.

Él la soltó tan bruscamente que Hinata cayó en la cama. Girando sobre sus talones, Sasuke salió de la habitación. Ella se levantó y cerró de un portazo tras él, apoyándose luego contra la puerta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que un confuso torbellino de dolor y otras emociones recorrían su cuerpo. No lograba comprender por qué le dolía tanto que Sasuke la mirara con aquel desprecio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Como ven en este capitulo hay mucho que decir

Sasuke no es tan malo como se piensa y siente algo profundo por Hinata, asi mismo si se preocupa por su padre

Igualmente Las referencias a las novelas de Madame de la Fayette son giños al gusto literario de ella, les recomiendo mucho "La princesa de Cleves" que menciona Sasuke a Hinata asi como Los Borgia

Por ultimo como vemos la historia familiar de Sasuke es muy tirste y ve en Hinata su salvación como su prima, como su hermana, como su amiga y su amante, algo un poco extraño pero que se ira aclarando

Un saludo a todos los lectores


	6. Capitulo Cinco

**Capítulo 5**

Es una oportunidad para mí - continuó Hiashi Hyuga con satisfacción -. Un reto era precisamente lo que necesitaba ahora, y siempre me ha gustado Escocia.

Hinata sonrió a su padre. Sasuke le había ofrecido la dirección de una empresa en Glasgow. Y su padre, un hombre aparentemente derrotado unos días atrás, se había sentido tan animado por la fe del joven Uchiha en su habilidad que había cambiado por completo de estado de ánimo. Se le veía mucho más animado que antes.

- Sasuke no podría haber sido más comprensivo - murmuró Hiashi, no por primera vez -. Pero yo no podía permitir que me perdonara la deuda con la empresa.

Hinata lo miró sin ocultar su sorpresa. - ¿Sasuke te sugirió eso?

- Sí, pero yo no quise aceptar. Aún tengo valiosas propiedades y pienso venderlas. Quiero empezar de cero. Hace años que debí hacerlo. Nunca debí quedarme en esta casa con todos los recuerdos de tu madre - dijo Hiashi, haciendo una mueca de pesar -. Pero espero verme libre de la deuda con Sasuke en un año ¡y puede que incluso un poco antes si me exijo lo suficiente!

Hinata seguía aturdida, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera tratado de perdonar la deuda de su padre.

- Incluso cuando por fin logré convencer a tu primo de que no traté de quitarme la vida, a pesar de haber tocado fondo - continuó Hiashi -, él insistió en mostrarse extraordinariamente generoso conmigo. Y sólo se me ocurre una explicación para su actitud.

Su padre permaneció un momento en silencio antes de continuar y Hinata se puso tensa.

- Tiene que seguir enamorado de ti - concluyó su padre.

Hinata rió forzadamente.

- Me ha ofrecido un trabajo, padre. ¡Eso es todo!.

Hiashi movió la cabeza con gesto de duda.

- No creo que esté pensando en llevarte al Mediterráneo a visitar a su padre sólo por tus habilidades como asistente, ese chico te ha querido siempre Hinata, no hay gran ciencia en eso.

Hinata no supo qué decir, pero su padre no parecía esperar una respuesta. Era un hombre lo suficientemente astuto como para captar que había algo raro en todo aquello. ¿Sasuke enamorado de ella? Ni siquiera lograba encontrar divertida aquella idea.

No tenía noticias de él desde la última noche, hacía tres días. Sasuke ya se había ido a la mañana siguiente cuando ella se levantó. Su chófer tenía órdenes de llevarla a casa. Kisame, el abogado de Sasuke, la había llamado el día anterior para decirle cuándo pasarían a recogerla para llevarla al aeropuerto al día siguiente. También le dijo que Sasuke se reuniría con ellos sólo para la última parte del viaje, de Roma a la isla en si.

Ahora, mientras su padre se iba, animado ante la perspectiva de los retos que lo aguardaban, Hinata se quedó a solas con su confusión. Asombrosamente, Sasuke se había tomado muchas molestias para tratar de ayudar a su padre sin herir su orgullo. Se había mostrado mucho más generoso de lo que ella podía haber esperado. Era evidente que había subestimado a Sasuke. Pero él tampoco se molestó en mostrarle unos rasgos de carácter muy honorables cinco años atrás. Con ella, fue despiadado, arrogante y opresivo. Sintiéndose amenazada, Hinata se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la ilusión de su amor por Naruto.

Había amado a ese chico durante años y se sintió demasiado inhibida por el promiscuo ejemplo de su madre como para cuestionar la falta de interés sexual de Naruto por ella antes de su matrimonio. Se sintió agradecida por su contención, pues la interpretó como respeto. Por primera vez, reconocía abiertamente que Naruto había traicionado cruelmente su confianza.

Debería haberle dicho la verdad. No tenía derecho a utilizarla simplemente para acallar las sospechas de su familia sobre su condición, condenando su relación al desastre y la infelicidad. ¿Por qué había culpado a Sasuke de la miseria de su matrimonio?, se preguntó. Lo cierto era que su matrimonio habría sido un desastre aunque ella nunca se hubiera reencontrado con su primo... pero al conocerlo, y al confesárselo todo a Naruto, le dio a éste una excusa tras la que esconderse. El le dejó creer que su desliz con Sasuke era la causa de que se mantuviera alejado de ella en la cama. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que admitiera finalmente la verdad.

Y en el intervalo de torturada culpabilidad, Hinata odió a Sasuke y siguió odiándolo con irracional fervor. El Uchiha se convirtió en el foco de su amargo desengaño con la vida. Pero el sentido común le decía que nunca habría podido sentirse tan atraída por un hombre al que realmente odiara. No, lo que verdaderamente odió fue la incontrolable química que experimentaba estando cerca de él, la poderosa sensación de deseo, atracción, ¿amor? que no sabía cómo manejar y que tanto le avergonzaba sentir.

¿Y en qué situación le dejaba todo aquello ahora? Apenas había dormido las últimas noches. No podía apartar a Sasuke de su mente, y eso la aterrorizaba.

Hinata subió al lujoso avión en Roma, observando todo lo que la rodeaba con un ligero fruncimiento de cejas.

- Nada como el estilo para viajar.

Kisame rió.

- Al señor Uchiha le gusta que sus invitados viajen cómodamente.

- ¿Quién es el señor Uchiha? - preguntó Hinata al abogado de la familia Uchiha, hizo la pregunta pues Kisame se había referido anteriormente a Sasuke por su nombre.

Kisame la miró con incredulidad. - ¿Bromea?

- ¿Por qué iba a bromear? - Hinata ocupó su asiento, preguntándose cuándo aparecería Sasuke. Cada vez se sentía más nerviosa ante la perspectiva de verlo.

Kisame frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante.

- Me refiero a Fugaku Uchiha señorita Hyuga, el padre de Sasuke- dijo seriamente -. Pero por supuesto que lo sabía... sólo me estaba tomando la pierna...

- El pelo - corrigió Hinata, helada por la sorpresa.

El hombre rió.

- ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de Fugaku Uchiha?

- Desde luego, ¿quién no ha oído hablar de él? - murmuró la chica con la boca seca. Fugaku Uchiha era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y en los últimos años había vivido como un recluso, estimulando la imaginación de los medios de comunicación, que lo comparaban con Howard Hughes o el mismo Onassis.

Kisame la observó atentamente.

- No lo sabía, ¿verdad? - comprendió, sin ocultar su asombro -. Este avión es propiedad del señor Uchiha, de hecho todo esta a nombre de Fugaku, Sasuke solo dispone de su propio dinero herencia de su madre y hermano.

Hinata maldijo interiormente a Sasuke por haberse negado a informarla sobre los hechos más básicos. Su papel de supuesta prometida suya habría quedado en entredicho si hubiera revelado su ignorancia en la compañía equivocada. Fugake Uchiha se estaba muriendo y los medios de comunicación aún no habían hincado el diente en tan suculenta noticia. Evidentemente, Sasuke, sin tener nada a su nombre apuntaba mucho más alto de lo que había imaginado, pensó Hinata, asqueada. Aquella era la clase de herencia por la que muchos habrían estado dispuestos a matar… por no hablar de mentir y engañar.

La chica estaba aturdida. La furia de Sasuke cuando averiguó que no lo había informado sobre la depresión de su padre, la sorprendente delicadeza que mostró hacia éste a partir de ese momento... ambas cosas habían mostrado una nueva cara de la volátil naturaleza Uchiha de Sasuke. Pero todas aquellas recientes suposiciones se desvanecían ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

¿Habría exigido Fugaku Uchiha que su hijo se casara antes de nombrarlo su heredero? A Hinata no se le ocurría otro motivo por el que Sasuke quisiera montar aquella farsa. ¿Pero qué probabilidades había de que lograra engañar a un hombre como Fugaku?, pensó, histérica. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

La azafata estaba hablando. Ella alzó la cabeza cuando Sasuke entró y se sentó frente a ella. Su impacto fue increíblemente físico. Estaba muy atractivo con un exquisito traje color oscuro que resaltaba el blanco tono de su piel. Sin duda, ninguna mujer habría dejado de volver la cabeza al verlo pasar en dirección a aquella zona del avión. Estar tan cerca de su primo era como ser golpeado por un rayo.

- Me has echado de menos - murmuró él, estirando sus largos y esbeltos muslos en una actitud de indolente relajo mientras el avión comenzaba a despegar. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y observó a Hinata con un brillo felino en los ojos -. Puedo sentir el calor desde aquí.

Hinata se ruborizó. Su suave boca se tensó. Se sintió atrapada en su propia debilidad, tan fácil de leer como la de una adolescente enamorada. Sasuke deslizó sus ojos con sensual intensidad sobre ella, deteniendo la mirada con descaro sobre los tensos pezones de Hinata, que eran claramente visibles contra la tela de su blusa.

- ¡Es por el aire acondicionado! - espetó ella, rabiosa y ruborizada, alzando la barbilla.

El hombre aún reía cuando el avión ya estaba en el aire. Volvió la cabeza y le dijo algo a Kisame, que estaba sentado tras él. El abogado dejó su asiento a la vez que aparecía la azafata con una bandeja con bebidas. Su atención estaba tan centrada en Sasuke, que estuvo a punto de tropezar con el pie de Hinata.

Pero fue como si no existiera, porque él estaba totalmente concentrado en ella. Se soltó el cinturón, se levantó y se sentó junto a ella. Quitándole la bebida de las manos, la alzó del asiento con suma facilidad y la sentó en su regazo.

- ¿Qué diablos... ? - empezó a decir Hinata, pero Sasuke la interrumpió, apoyando las manos en sus mejillas e introduciendo la lengua en su boca en una ardiente y erótica invasión que despertó al instante todos los sentidos de la Hyuga. Con un ronco gemido, Sasuke repitió el asalto en una descarada imitación de una posesión mucho más íntima, provocando un incendio en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

- Hay una cama muy cómoda en la cabina - dijo, sin apartar las manos del rostro de Hinata, mirándola con ardientes ojos dorados.

Simultáneamente, los orificios nasales de Hinata se dilataron. "Obsession". Sasuke desprendía un claro aroma a aquel perfume. El estómago de la chica se encogió dolorosamente. Había estado en íntimo contacto con otra mujer. Hinata apartó la cabeza y se puso en pie.

- Imagino que estás bastante familiarizado con esa parte de los aviones.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

- ¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira piadosa? Por supuesto que ha habido mujeres en mi vida, pero nunca más de una a la vez.

Furiosa, Hinata volvió la cabeza. Sólo era capaz de oler el perfume, y estaba haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago, recordándole lo estúpidamente que era capaz de llegar a comportarse en presencia de aquel hombre. La hacía volverse lasciva e imprudente. Una cosa era reconocer su atracción por él y otra muy distinta aceptar que aquella atracción podía humillarla. Aún sentía su cuerpo cargado de deseo... Pero estaba segura de que Sasuke no sufría de los mismos rigores del celibato. Había estado con otra mujer ¿y por qué no?

A fin de cuentas, era el hijo de uno de los mujeriegos más famosos del siglo. Cuatro esposas e innumerables amantes. Y cinco años atrás, Sasuke había actuado como digno hijo de su padre ofreciéndole exclusivamente sexo y buena vida, y asegurándole que el matrimonio no entraba en la ecuación. Tal vez ya era hora de que se recordara con quién estaba tratando.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Juntos somos dinamita y lo sabes. ¿Por qué negarte el placer que puedo darte? - dijo en tono burlón.

- ¿Esperas que vaya a esa cabina contigo?

- Me gusta ver cómo te atormentas - contestó Sasuke sin apartar la mirada de ella -. Eres una criatura fascinantemente compleja. Apasionada y reprimida. Salvaje e inhibida. Y reservada, intensamente reservada...

Hinata comprimió los labios.

- No sé qué quieres decir.

Sasuke tomó su vaso y la observó como si fuera un espécimen raro bajo el microscopio.

- ¿Qué te hizo como eres? ¿Qué pasa dentro de esa preciosa cabecita? La mayoría de las mujeres ya me habían contado su vida en nuestra segunda cita. Pero tú no me cuentas nada, ni nunca lo hiciste cuando regrese. Ni sobre tu familia, ni sobre tu matrimonio...

- Yo no soy una de tus mujeres - respondió Hinata, pero fue una respuesta temblorosa. Sasuke Uchiha estaba hurgando en la intimidad que con tanto cuidado protegía.

- Si no fuera por tu padre, ni siquiera sabría cómo murió tu marido - continuó Sasuke -. Resulta muy extraño que no menciones jamás ese gran amor que duró parte de tu vida.

Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos cargados de dolor.

- No quiero hablar sobre ello...

- ¿Y no es eso extraño? Sólo hace un año que tu marido murió, y tengo entendido que lo cuidaste varios meses antes - dijo Sasuke con implacable insistencia -. Leucemia... tiene que ser una experiencia terrible...

Hinata quiso apartarse de él. Quiso que se callara. Quiso cubrirse los oídos. Quería huir, pero no había ningún sitio en el que esconderse. Sasuke había elegido muy bien el lugar para interrogarla.

- No es asunto tuyo - dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero yo lo he hecho asunto mío - replicó él con suavidad -. Para cuando llegue el momento de separamos, todas mis preguntas habrán sido contestadas. Lo sabré todo sobre ti.

Era una amenaza. Desafiando su propia inseguridad, Hinata alzó la barbilla.

- ¿Y tú piensas ser igualmente comunicativo?

- Lo dudo. Tiendo a mantenerme en silencio respecto a mis intimidades.

- ¿Incluso hasta el extremo de decirme que tu padre es el dueño de todo?

- Así que por fin has caído - la expresiva boca de Sasuke se curvó en una sarcástica sonrisa.

- Me lo ha dicho Kisame, ¡y me gustaría saber por qué no lo hiciste tú!

- No es algo que haya tenido que ir anunciando por ahí en los últimos años. Además, carece de importancia.

De pronto, Hinata comprendió, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al hacerlo.

- No confiabas en mí, ¿verdad? - condenó con voz temblorosa -. ¡Sabías que yo no lo sabía y no confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, impertérrito.

- Se me pasó por la mente que podrías vender la información por cientos de miles de euros en el lugar adecuado. Seria delicioso saber que el gran Fugaku Uchiha no ha dejado un heredero, que su hijo tuvo que labrarse desde los 18 años su propia fortuna. Y sólo con haberte puesto en contacto con la prensa amarillista habrías conseguido suficiente dinero como para saldar la deuda que tu padre tiene conmigo.

Hinata lo miró con gesto incrédulo.

- ¿Y piensas que yo habría hecho eso?

- Digamos que no vi motivo para correr riesgos innecesarios.

Ella movió la cabeza, anonadada.

- ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

- Una mujer dura con una aparente envoltura de fragilidad, una Uchiha - contestó Sasuke en tono secamente burlón.

- ¡Nunca habría hecho algo tan repugnante! - dijo Hinata vehementemente -. ¡Tengo mis principios!

Los ojos ónix de Sasuke brillaron cuando preguntó:

- ¿Y dónde los guardaste hace cinco años, Hyuga? - Hinata notó cómo se le contraía el estómago.

- Cometí una equivocación... una tremenda e inexcusable equivocación...

Sasuke sonrió irónicamente y terminó su bebida de un trago.

- ¿Quién fue la equivocación, yo o él?

Aunque Hinata estaba temblando, logró controlarse. - ¿Tú qué crees? - replicó.

- Que, en cualquier caso, nunca te perdonaré.

Desconcertada por la respuesta de Sasuke, Hinata se puso pálida al toparse con su fría mirada.

- Ahora mismo te estás diciendo que ni quieres ni necesitas mi perdón - murmuró Sasuke con asombrosa precisión -. Pero pronto averiguarás que sí. Ya me echas de menos cuando no estoy contigo, ¿verdad, Hyuga? ¿Qué tal has dormido las últimas noches? ¿Esperabas que te llamara y te preguntabas por qué no lo hacía? ¿Y cómo te has sentido al verme hoy? ¿emocionada, excitada? Ya estás a punto de enamorarte de mí. Reconozco todos los síntomas y en este punto es en el que suelo empezar a retirarme en una relación... pero no contigo.

Hinata estaba completamente paralizada de fascinación e hipnotizada por la oscura y rica voz de Sasuke. Tuvo que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo para hablar.

- Estás loco - murmuró -. Nunca podría amarte.

- No me conformaré con menos - dijo él con suavidad.

Hinata rió forzadamente.

- ¡Perteneces a la época de las cavernas! ¿De verdad crees que tengo tan poco control sobre mis propias emociones?

El le dedicó una mirada tan insolente, que Hinata deseó abofetearle.

- No pretendo ser grosero, pero lo cierto es que tienes muy poco control sobre tu propio cuerpo...

Furiosa, Hinata lanzó el contenido de su vaso contra el rostro de Sasuke.

- Y mucho menos sobre tu genio - Sasuke sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se secó tranquilamente el rostro -. De hecho, tienes unas reacciones bastante infantiles cuando pierdes la cabeza. Como una chiquilla golpeando ciegamente en una pataleta - murmuró reflexivamente -. Parece que no te has permitido el lujo de dejar aflorar tu rabia a menudo... de manera que no puedes controlarla, ¿no?

- ¿Se ha trasladado el juego ahora al terreno del psicoanálisis, Uchiha? - preguntó Hinata con profundo sarcasmo.

- En primer lugar, esto no es un juego, y en segundo lugar, estoy más interesado en el tratamiento de choque que en el psicoanálisis. No tengo la paciencia suficiente. Cuando quiero algo, lo quiero para ayer - replicó Sasuke con firme suavidad -. Y ahora creo que deberías ir a dormir un rato. Te despertaré antes de que aterricemos en la Isla del Giglio.

- No quiero dormir - protestó Hinata, sintiendo que cada fibra de su cuerpo se revelaba ante la idea de una retirada -. ¿Es ahí donde vive tu padre?

- No. Como te dije anteriormente él vive en Giglio Campese . Hinata volvió a sentarse con decisión. Si hablaba, no se vería obligada a pensar en el lujurioso afán de venganza de Sasuke.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que vive ahí?

- Como te dije de nuevo, desde hace cinco años. Compró Paradiso cuando su salud empezó a resentirse - contestó Sasuke con una falta total de emoción.

- Estás lleno de compasión.

- Mi padre no es un hombre que inspire compasión - dijo él secamente -. Y se sentiría furioso si se la dieran. Ha vivido la vida exactamente como ha querido. Nunca ha seguido los consejos médicos. Fuma, bebe, le gustan las comidas fuertes y su apetito sexual fue legendario en una época. Nunca ha visto la necesidad de mostrarse moderado y, que yo sepa, nunca ha considerado las necesidades de otro ser humano por encima de las suyas...

Hinata tragó con esfuerzo.

- Estás describiendo a un monstruo, Sasuke- dijo Hinata pensando en su propia madre, la hermana de Fugaku.

Hinata rió espontáneamente.

- Puede que para ti lo sea, pues la contención en todos los aspectos es tu icono sagrado, ¿verdad? Todo claro y ordenado, nada impredecible...

Confundida, Hinata apartó la mirada de él. - Estabas hablando de tu padre.

- Es volátil y muy orgulloso, y lamenta con amargura su creciente falta de salud. Luchará por su vida hasta el último instante y, probablemente, morirá maldiciendo a todos los que le sobrevivan.

- ¿Eso te incluye a ti?

- Francamente no me importa - los fuertes rasgos de Hinata se ensombrecieron antes de que se encogiera de hombros -. Pero es muy difícil saber por dónde puede salir Fugaku. Le encanta sorprender a la gente. Es un gatito un momento, y al siguiente un depredador..

- Entonces se parece mucho a ti - murmuró Hinata.

- Al menos en mi caso, lo que ves es lo que obtienes. ¿Pero qué veía ella?, se preguntó Hinata, apartando una vez más la mirada. Sasuke había sido tan amable con su padre y tan cruel con ella... Había esperado hasta el vuelo, para decirle lo que le tenía preparado. Pero no podía obligarla a enamorarse de él. Apretó los dientes, rabiosa. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que ella habría sido capaz de vender al mejor postor la revelación de su situación y la herencia de su padre? Eso le había dolido, por supuesto. Recordó la convicción con que le oyó decir que el conocimiento era un arma peligrosa en manos de una mujer. Evidentemente, Sasuke debía haberse sentido seriamente traicionado en alguna ocasión por alguna mujer, y ese recuerdo le hacía estar siempre en guardia, haciéndole mantener un punto de vista cínico y suspicaz respecto a todas las mujeres...

¿Pero por qué se estaba dejando envolver de aquella manera?, se preguntó Hinata. ¿Qué le importaba a ella todo aquello? Todo lo que había entre Sasuke y ella era sexo. Una pasión incontrolable por su parte y lujuria por la de él. O, más bien, afán de venganza. El sexo era simplemente el medio del que pensaba valerse para atraparla, ya nada quedaba de aquella relación cuando eran niños, ahora solo había deseo y nada más.

- Apestas a perfume, Sasuke. Creo que deberías darte una ducha - la sugerencia surgió inesperadamente de labios de Hinata, y fue difícil saber cuál de los dos se quedó más sorprendido.

- ¿Scusi? - dijo Sasuke en italiano, mirándola con frialdad.

Hinata arrugó la nariz con desagrado. - Es pegajoso...

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- La dama ha dejado su huella, primo - dijo Hinata con exagerada dulzura -. Su perfume. Hueles a varios metros de distancia.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, con gesto burlón. Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

- Serías una magnífica detective... Te veo protegiéndote de la lluvia bajo un portal, buscando la prueba de un adulterio. Desafortunadamente para ti, Hinata, no soy un hombre casado...

- ¡No tengo el más mínimo interés en saber lo que estabas haciendo ayer por la noche!

- No pudo ser anoche - dijo Sasuke, arrastrando la voz cínicamente-. Esta mañana me he duchado.

Hinata volvió a levantarse, enfurecida por el tono burlón de Sasuke.

- ¿De verdad crees que me importa cuándo o con quién hayas estado?

- Con una de mis abogadas en París - dijo Sasuke indolentemente -. Un metro setenta y cinco, pelirroja... mi obsesivo pecado. Estaba tan salvaje y caliente como yo. Nos vimos durante la hora del desayuno.

Hinata se quedó paralizada, sin poder creer que Sasuke le estuviera confesando aquello.

- Y a la hora de comer. Ella es insaciable - continuó el Uchiha en tono elocuente -. Subimos a mi apartamento y lo hicimos en el suelo, en la cama, en el baño, en la mesa de la cocina... y luego llamó a una amiga y entonces fue cuando de verdad empezó la diversión. Ha sido una suerte que llegara a tiempo de tomar el avión.

Hinata se apartó. Se sentía como si la estuvieran descuartizando. Temió vomitar ante Sasuke.

- ¿No quieres oír todo lo que hicimos los tres? - Sasuke alzó una ceja, aparentemente sorprendido y luego suspiró -. Me alegro, porque mi imaginación y mis fantasías se estaban agotando. ¡Toma Hyuga!

Una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo cayó a los pies de Hinata, pero ésta apenas la vio antes dé verse obligada a volverse y entrar corriendo al baño para vomitar de la forma más humillante lo que había comido hacía un rato. Oyó que Sasuke soltaba una maldición y deseó haber tenido tiempo de cerrar la puerta. Lo último que esperaba de él era ayuda. Pero su primo se hizo cargo de ella, presionando un paño húmedo contra su frente y ofreciéndole un vaso de agua para que se aclarara la boca. Luego tomó en brazos su tembloroso cuerpo y la tumbó en una cama.

- ¡Era una broma! - dijo, sentándose junto a ella.

Hinata cerró los ojos, demasiado aturdida como para comprender, y, bruscamente, giró sobre sí misma, curvándose en posición fetal y manteniéndose tan alejada de él como pudo.

- ¡No ha sucedido nada! ¿Crees que soy un pervertido o algo por el estilo? - dijo Sasuke, frustrado -. ¡Lo he inventado todo! Te he dado lo que parecías esperar. Sí tengo una especie de amazona pelirroja en mi plantilla, pero es como una especie de tanque, está felizmente casada y tiene cuatro hijos. Nunca se me ocurrirá volver a comprarte un perfume.

Hinata arrugó la nariz para contener las lágrimas. Habría preferido que la quemaran viva antes que llorar ante Sasuke.

- Si estuvieras colgado de un barranco por las manos, te pisaría los dedos - dijo temblorosamente.

Oyó el sonido de papel desgarrado. Una botella de Obsession cayó a su lado.

- El nombre llamó mi atención - dijo Sasuke -, y la tonta que estaba tras el mostrador me roció con el perfume sin previo aviso. Eso fue ayer y aún no he conseguido librarme de él.

Se produjo un largo silencio entre ellos. Hinata se mordió la mano que tenía contra la boca, pero no pudo controlar los temblores que aún la recorrían.

- Lo siento - Sasuke parecía frustrado y furioso, consigo mismo -. No quería disgustarse. Lo cierto es que hace mucho tiempo que no me acuesto con ninguna mujer. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?

Angustiada, Hinata pensó que lo que de verdad quería oír era que Sasuke no se había acostado con otra mujer en cinco años. Ya no tenía secretos para él. Ninguna simulación de orgullo ni ningún secreto sobreviviría tras lo que le había hecho pasar. No soportaba pensar en él con otra mujer…

En su subconsciente, durante todos aquellos años desde el momento que se fue a los 13 años Sasuke había sido suyo. Y hasta ahora no había sabido que aquella loca creencia existía en su interior. Pero no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse posesiva respecto a Sasuke, ninguna excusa para sentirse desgarrada por los celos.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? - preguntó Sasuke. - ¡Bastardo! - exclamó ella, impotente. - ¿Te fue infiel Namikaze?

Uno y uno sumaban dos. Dos y dos sumaban cuatro. Sasuke ya estaba sacando conclusiones. Hinata no se sintió con fuerzas para despistarlo.

- No - dijo con cautela.

Pero ella había crecido a la sombra de una constante infidelidad. Su madre nunca se mostró avergonzada de su promiscuidad. La libertad sexual era una droga destructiva a la que estaba enganchada, y cuanto mayor se hacía Hinata, más había aireado Anabi sus creencias y sus amantes. Obligada a vivir en medio de la tormentosa y destructivo relación de sus padres, también se vio forzada a vivir en silencio al margen, sin tomar partido. Tal vez fue entonces cuando empezó a reprimir sus emociones.

- Querías saber por qué nunca hablo sobre mi familia - dijo en tono abatido -. Ahora voy a hacerlo. Una vez echaron a mi madre del Ritz, si del hotel donde me llevaste porque la dirección sospechó que acudía allí a ligar.

- ¿A ligar? - repitió Sasuke como si aquella palabra le fuera desconocida.

- Solía abordar algún hombre en el bar y subir a su habitación. No por dinero que tenia de sobre como Uchiha, sino por diversión. A veces los llevaba a casa... la primera vez, yo tenía diez años - confió Hinata temblorosamente -. No sabía que mi madre estaba en casa. Yo estaba haciendo mis deberes cuando la oí reír. Subí a su habitación y vi que se estaba desnudando ante un hombre... jamás te lo dije.

Sasuke soltó el aliento en un siseo. - ¿Qué hiciste?

- Salí corriendo a llorar de dolor, no dije nada. - una amarga risa escapó de la garganta de Hinata -. Nunca lo dije. Se suponía que la princesita de papá no podía saber cosas como ésa. Pero todo el resto de la población sabía que mi madre era la una infiel lasciva. Los chicos del colegio solían reírse de ella y me pedían que hiciera toda clase de cosas... interesantes con ellos; después de todo, era la hija de una aficionada con muchas dotes. ¿Tienes puesta la grabadora, Sasuke? Odiaría que te perdieras algo de esto sobre una arrogante Uchiha como tu...

- Basta - dijo él ásperamente, rodeando a Hinata fuertemente con los brazos a pesar de su resistencia.

- Nunca acepté ninguna cita porque sabía lo que se esperaría de mí. Y nunca tuve una mejor amiga. La afición de mi madre era demasiado conocida, y nadie quería dejar a sus hijas venir a mi casa; ¿cómo iba a ser yo una buena chica teniendo unos antecedentes familiares de esa clase? Papá adoraba a mi madre... ¿puedes creerlo? - murmuró Hinata, asqueada -. Simulaba que no pasaba nada y eso significaba que yo también debía simular.. excepto con Naruto. ¿Estoy mencionando su nombre lo suficiente para ti, Sasuke?

- No quiero volver a oírlo - dijo él con aspereza, deslizando una mano por la rígida espalda de Hinata -. ¿Por qué no se divorció tu padre de ella, por miedo a mi padre ?

- Porque la quería.

- Eso no es amor, es masoquismo...

- Mi madre no quiso divorciarse de papá hasta que tú compraste la empresa - susurró Hinata, Dijo que por fin la empresa Hyuga era de los Uchiha. Se marchó una semana después, dejando a mi padre dolido. Creo que papá pensó que sólo era un arrebato y que regresaría pronto. Pero nunca volvió... jamás quiso volver a saber nada de nosotros...

- ¿Y eso te dolió?

- Sí - por primera vez, Hinata admitió ante sí misma que le dolió. - Aunque su madre nunca le había mostrado afecto, la marcha de Anabi y su posterior silencio recalcaron con demasiada evidencia su desinterés. Y eso le había dolido, pero Hinata había enterrado ese dolor.

- Duérmete - dijo Sasuke con gran suavidad.

Agotada, sintiendo que su mente flotaba libremente tras sus pesados párpados, Hinata dejó que su cuerpo se relajara y se quedó dormida.


End file.
